La voce del cuore
by PerseoeAndromeda
Summary: Shonen ai ma non descrittivo: Shun e Hyoga devono far luce nei propri cuori in subbuglio... riuscirà Shun a superare i propri tormenti esistenziali e ad accettare con maggior serenità il proprio ruolo di santo e a superare le proprie insicurezze? E Hyog


LA VOCE DEL CUORE  
  
By Shun  
  
SHUN: La battaglia al Santuario si era conclusa in favore di Athena, ma aveva lasciato a noi tutti un terribile amaro in bocca; il sangue sparso, le vite dei cavalieri d'oro spezzate solo perché avevano commesso un futile errore di valutazione. Noi cinque santi di bronzo, tristi vincitori della grande corsa alle Dodici Case, ci stavamo riprendendo dalle ferite fisiche e morali che avevamo subito e da poco avevamo lasciato l'ospedale; Ikki era sparito di nuovo, lasciando un vuoto enorme nel mio cuore. Avevo sperato di poter passare un po' di tempo con lui, in pace, ora che avremmo potuto permettercelo. Ikki avrebbe dovuto sapere quanto stavo male, quanta fatica mi era costato portare a termine quella battaglia. e allora perché mi aveva abbandonato di nuovo? Avevo bisogno di lui anche per parlare, per condividere pensieri, emozioni, tormenti. Non solo per combattere. Sospirai, sprofondato nella poltrona con le mani in grembo; come era tutto silenzioso e vuoto lì dentro. Ora che tutto era finito, sembrava essersi allentato persino il cameratismo che teneva uniti noi cinque: Seiya passava tutto il tempo con Miho, Shiryu era tornato ai Cinque Picchi dalla sua Shunrei e Hyoga... solo Erii, la collega di Miho al collegio, poteva contare sulla sua attenzione. Avevo cominciato a considerarlo il mio migliore amico e invece... pareva che io fossi destinato a non avere amici al di fuori della battaglia. perché almeno in questi momenti di tranquillità non potevo essere un ragazzo normale, condividere con qualcuno i pensieri di un ragazzo normale? Perché tutti avevano qualcosa da fare, qualcuno con cui stare e io ero sempre solo? Proprio io, che detesto stare da solo. avevo bisogno dei miei fratelli. avevo bisogno di loro in primo luogo. perché non lo capivano? Quel silenzio scandito solo dal ticchettio dell'orologio era insopportabile, la condizione ideale per essere sommerso dai ricordi. per rivedere davanti agli occhi le persone che avevo ucciso. il volto di Aphrodite dei Pesci nel momento in cui esalava l'ultimo respiro, quegli occhi che mi guardavano ormai privi di rancore e pieni di dolcezza. Mi guardai le mani. quelle mani che avevano stroncato più di una vita ormai. le vedevo scarlatte, macchiate dal sangue che avevano fatto scorrere. Le richiusi a pugno con una tale forza da ferirmi i palmi con le unghie, ma rimasi indifferente al dolore. Mi rannicchiai sulla poltrona e nascosi il volto sulle ginocchia: "Se continuerò a restare solo, finirò per impazzire!"  
  
HYOGA: "Ciao Erii. Ci vediamo domani!" Salutai la mia bionda amica davanti al collegio, nello stesso momento in cui dall'edificio usciva Seiya, una mano sollevata in segno di saluto verso Miho e i bambini. Poi, io e lui insieme ci avviammo fianco a fianco per le strade caotiche di Tokio, immerse nel bagno scarlatto di uno spettacolare tramonto. "Mmhh. un cielo così promette per domani una splendida giornata" osservai con il naso per aria. "Eh eh! Per te sarebbe una bella giornata anche nel pieno del diluvio universale, vero?" ridacchiò Seiya dandomi una gomitata. "Che significato avrebbe questa battuta?" chiesi senza guardarlo e con tono sostenuto. "Non fare il finto tonto... ti ho sentito. Domani ti vedi ancora con Erii!" "E allora?" "Allora? Per me è tutto radioso quando sono con Miho; non puoi essere così glaciale!" Mi strinsi nelle spalle: "Per te è tutto radioso quando sei con Miho, con lady Saori e se ti capitasse l'occasione pure se fossi con Shaina!" "Cosa vorresti dire?!" Gridò il mio amico. "Che ti monti facilmente se c'è una donna al tuo fianco; basta che una ragazza cada ai tuoi piedi per spingerti a fare il cascamorto con lei!" Seiya strinse i pugni scagliandosi contro di me: "Ma io ti...!" Lo respinsi con una manata e conclusi: "E comunque pensa a te e a Miho e non fare osservazioni su di me! Io e Erii siamo soltanto amici!" "Questo vuol dire che non vi siete ancora baciati?!" "E anche se fosse?" Seiya si portò una mano alla fronte in un gesto di compatimento: "Se fosse così mi preoccuperei per te e sentirei come un dovere da amico darti qualche dritta!" "Ah lascia perdere. risparmiati per te le tue dritte da play boy!" Ridendo e beccandoci eravamo giunti davanti all'abitazione di Seiya, la yacht-house nei pressi del porto. "Allora a domani Hyoga e salutami Shun; non lo vedo da giorni.." "Per forza; un conquistatore come te non ha tempo da perdere con gli amici!" "Se è per questo, mi pare che neanche tu perda molto tempo con gli amici. Ma mi raccomando, se Athena chiama ancora tutti uniti!" Gli strizzai un occhio: "Contaci! Ma spero che non sarà tanto presto; vorrebbe dire una nuova guerra... e io mi sto abituando a fare il ragazzo normale!" "Sapessi io!" ridacchiò lui. Già; Seiya vestiva bene i panni di un comunissimo adolescente alle sue prime avventure amorose; io invece ero molto più a disagio. In realtà era vero che non avevo ancora baciato Erii; ne lei ne io ci avevamo ancora provato... chissà perché. Per Seiya e Miho era così naturale... Ci salutammo con un ultimo cenno della mano e, fischiettando, con le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni, ripresi la strada in direzione di Villa Thule. Quando aprii la porta dell'immenso edificio, fui assalito dal silenzio totale che ammantava l'antica villa di una malinconia quasi insopportabile. Saori era al Santuario e Tatsumi l'aveva seguita; la servitù, formale, fredda e riservata, sembrava inesistente. nessuno tra i domestici era di molta compagnia. Chissà dov'era Shun? La porta del salone era aperta. Lo vidi rannicchiato sulla poltrona, con le ginocchia raccolte sul petto e la testa nascosta tra le braccia. L'atteggiamento di un bambino in lacrime. Ma appena mi udì sollevò il volto e mi accolse con un sorriso umile e dolce. "Ciao Hyoga." "Ciao." Che strani i suoi occhi, più lucidi e brillanti del solito, così languidi che mi ricordarono quelli di un cucciolo in cerca di carezze. Mi trovai a pensare che, se si fosse trovato una ragazza, sarebbe stata proprio fortunata! L'affetto non le sarebbe mai mancato! Mi fece una tale tenerezza che avrei voluto abbracciarlo, ma l'idea mi sembrò subito ridicola; chissà come l'avrebbe presa. Già si sentiva il più debole tra noi. Se mi fossi messo addirittura a coccolarlo come un bimbo. Però quegli occhi.. quello sguardo. "Va tutto bene Shun?" Non potei fare a meno di chiedergli.  
  
SHUN: No che non va bene, avrei voluto rispondere; mi sento solo, terribilmente solo! Invece non lo feci; Hyoga sembrava così sereno. Perché far pesare su di lui quelli che erano problemi miei? L'ultima cosa che volevo era rattristare le persone che amavo, men che meno Hyoga. Quindi mi sforzai di emettere un'ilare risatina e mi alzai rispondendo: "Certo che va bene. Perché?" "No... così... hai già cenato?" Scossi la testa: "Sapevo che tornavi per cena, così ti ho aspettato!" "Non ce n'era bisogno! In fondo sarei anche potuto tornare più tardi del previsto; non ti avevo assicurato niente!" Sentii un groppo in gola. Maledizione Hyoga! Possibile che non capisse quanto può essere triste trascorrere ogni pasto in completa solitudine? Sempre più spesso neanche mangiavo per evitare di sedermi a tavola, di sognare una famiglia riunita a pranzo o a cena, a ridere, a parlare dei fatti della giornata. una giornata normale. senza battaglie e sangue. Non mi ero mai sentito così orfano come in quell'ultimo periodo. "Hyoga, lo so che non ce n'era bisogno..." dissi smettendo di sorridere "Ti ho aspettato perché volevo cenare in compagnia!" "Ok allora!" ridacchiò Hyoga "Andiamo a prepararci qualcosa!" "E' tutto pronto!" "Chi ha preparato? La servitù?" "No, ci ho pensato io." "Già, che domande faccio? Non è la prima volta!" Sorrisi alle ultime parole di Hyoga, ma mi rabbuiai nuovamente alla sua successiva osservazione: "Che bisogno c'era di disturbarsi?" Perché Hyoga continuava a mantenere tra noi quello snervante muro di formalità? Disturbo. Era il mio sogno poter accogliere il ritorno dei fratelli con una cena decente per poi consumarla tutti insieme. L'atteggiamento di Hyoga mi feriva; ma non ce l'avevo con lui, non poteva sapere, non lo faceva apposta: "L'ho fatto volentieri. Mi diverto a cucinare, mi aiuta a passare il tempo." Hyoga si strinse nelle spalle: "Contento tu."  
  
HYOGA: Eravamo seduti a tavola senza parlare. Io mangiavo di gusto, mentre Shun rigirava la forchetta nel piatto, stancamente, fissandone il contenuto con aria pensierosa e distratta; sembrava immerso in qualche mondo lontano. Chiaramente non era il solito Andromeda; mi decisi ad indagare: "Shun." Il mio piccolo amico e fratello sollevò gli occhi e mi guardò, senza perdere quell'espressione vacua: "Sì?" "Perché non mangi? Non hai fame?" "No, in realtà" sorrise timidamente. "Come mai? Non ti senti bene?" "No, è solo che non mi va di mangiare, ma sto bene!" "Meglio così" conclusi finendo di pulire il piatto e fissando tristemente il vuoto che era rimasto. Quindi scrutai la porzione ancora completa di Shun: "Senti... dato che a te non va." "Ma certo!" ridacchiò porgendomi il piatto. Riattaccai a mangiare di buona lena: "Grazie Shun! E' che cucini così bene!" "Trovale tutte le scuse; la verità è che sei un ingordo!" Gli feci una linguaccia e Shun rise di gusto. Mi resi conto di quanto fosse piacevole per le mie orecchie e il mio cuore quel suono argentino e solare; mi scoprii a desiderare di udirlo più spesso e quel volto era così delizioso quando rideva. Perché ultimamente lo faceva così di rado? Perché mi sembrava che quel volto radioso fosse sempre più magro, più spento?  
  
SHUN: Come era stato piacevole e caldo quel momento scherzoso tra di noi, tanto che per un attimo mi sentii il cuore più leggero. Mentre osservavo il biondo cavaliere del Cigno che mangiava gli chiesi: "Cosa fai dopo cena?" Forse mi ero illuso che mi rispondesse di voler passare un po' di tempo con me, a chiacchierare, a guardare un film insieme, a rilassarci con qualche gioco di società. era così raro che passasse una serata in casa. Il cuore mi si strinse di nuovo mentre udivo la sua risposta: "Beh... penso di mettermi a letto con un libro e di dormire molto presto; domani devo alzarmi all'alba per incontrare Erii prima del suo orario di lavoro". "Capisco" risposi lasciandomi sfuggire un sospiro involontario. "Poi andremo insieme all'orfanotrofio e, quando arriveranno Miho e Seiya a sostituirci, andremo a pranzo da soli, da qualche parte!" Annuii senza commentare nulla. "Non aspettarmi per cena domani" concluse Hyoga "Cenerò fuori e rientrerò molto tardi!" Per un istante ebbi voglia di piangere all'idea di un'altra giornata in totale solitudine, in quella specie di castello completamente vuoto. Per non mostrare a Hyoga l'inevitabile alterazione del mio sguardo, mi alzai cominciando a sparecchiare. "Shun, siediti ancora un attimo!" Non potevo dire di no ad una richiesta di Hyoga; inoltre avrei fatto di tutto per raccogliere ogni briciola del minimo tempo che i miei fratelli erano disposti a dedicarmi. Così mi sedetti di nuovo di fronte al biondo russo. Mi sentivo a disagio con quegli occhi azzurri e bellissimi fissi su di me, che mi scrutavano. Forse Hyoga aveva intuito il mio malumore? Certo, non ero mai stato bravo a nascondere i sentimenti. Hyoga continuò ad osservarmi, appoggiando il mento su una mano: "Sai, mi sembri diverso dal solito ultimamente!" "In che senso?" chiesi tendendo le orecchie. "Sei serio, pensieroso e, sei dimagrito parecchio.. non ti vedo mai mangiare." E come potresti vedermi? Avrei voluto gridare; è già tanto se ci incontriamo di sfuggita due volte al giorno. "Non preoccuparti per me Hyoga; so cavarmela da solo." "Io credo che ti farebbe bene uscire un po' di qui, andare in giro, frequentare persone della tua età, condurre la vita di ogni ragazzo normale!" Lo fissai seriamente; Hyoga aveva toccato il punto centrale della questione, la ferita viva che continuava a pulsare: "Non ci riuscirei mai" risposi "Io non sono un ragazzo normale!" "Dovresti sforzarti! Nessuno di noi lo è, eppure adesso cerchiamo di goderci un po' la vita!" Mi alzai di scatto, senza saper controllare la mia reazione, puntando le mani sul tavolo e urlando: "Beati voi che ci riuscite! Io non ce la faccio! Non posso andare in giro normalmente, a comportarmi come un adolescente dopo tutto quello che ho vissuto! Quanti ragazzi normali hanno ucciso delle persone?!" "Hey, calmati." Hyoga era chiaramente perplesso; aveva spalancato la bocca davanti al mio attacco di rabbia. Era un comportamento singolare da parte mia e ne sembrava quasi spaventato. "Scusami" mormorai con il pianto nella voce, risedendomi con le mani in grembo e il volto basso. "E' proprio per questo che dovresti cercare di farti una vita al di fuori del tuo status di cavaliere" insisté Hyoga "ti terrebbe occupato e ti aiuterebbe a non pensare.." "Non servirebbe a niente; se stessi in mezzo ai miei coetanei, non farei che sentirmi contaminato..." "Tu? Avanti Shun, lo sai perché abbiamo combattuto; nessuno può rimproverarci nulla, perché noi abbiamo salvato la Terra!" Sospirai; ancora non riuscivo a guardarlo in faccia: "Tu hai ragione Hyoga ma... non ci posso fare niente... ho paura." "Paura? Paura di cosa?" "Di non essere in grado di affrontare la vita di tutti i giorni!" Mi sentii ancora peggio quando lui ridacchiò; trovava divertenti dei problemi per i quali io, invece, stavo male. "Andiamo Shun! E' ridicolo! Tu..." Mi rialzai facendo quasi cadere la sedia ed esplosi di nuovo: "Ti prego Hyoga! Lo so che non puoi capire! Per te e per Seiya sembra così facile! Riuscite ad essere così. normali! Uscite con le ragazze, passate le serate nei locali! Ma io non sono come voi, purtroppo sono fatto peggio. E' solo colpa mia, non pretendo che tu mi capisca; ma almeno non ridere di me!"  
  
HYOGA: Era vero; non capivo. Non riuscivo a decifrare l'atteggiamento di quel ragazzo a cui credevo di essermi avvicinato parecchio durante le battaglie, quella creatura sensibile e generosa che aveva quasi dato la vita per salvare la mia. Era sempre stato una persona così limpida, tranquilla, ma vivace e vitale. cosa gli stava succedendo ora? Forse era tutto a causa del suo cuore troppo fragile ed emotivo che aveva finito per accumulare un eccessivo stress? "Sai" provai ancora a spronarlo "Credo che ti farebbe bene trovarti una ragazza; ti basterebbe volerlo per averne un sacco ai tuoi piedi... le ragazze ti hanno sempre guardato estasiate! Oppure potresti dire a June di venire a passare un po' di tempo qui, o andare tu a trovarla!" Shun scosse sconsolatamente la testa: "Non sono il tipo Hyoga. Non riuscirei a fingere." "Fingere?" "Hyoga... io non voglio trovarmi una ragazza a comando solo per il gusto di uscire con qualcuno! E' una cosa troppo importante! L'amore non è un gioco!" Quella malinconica serietà mi esasperava. o forse mi faceva sentire tremendamente superficiale. Per questo ribattei malamente: "Per tutti gli dei Shun! Hai tredici anni, non devi impegnarti definitivamente con nessuno!" "Allora vuol dire che sono troppo giovane per avere una ragazza! Se un giorno ne avrò una sarà per darle tutto me stesso!" Tagliò corto e fece per uscire dalla sala da pranzo. C'era tanta tristezza in lui e la tristezza di Shun non poteva non contagiare. In effetti, quel ragazzo era troppo profondo, troppo sensibile e attento al prossimo per affrontare anche le più normali cose della vita con la minima superficialità; non si sarebbe mai messo con una ragazza senza essere sicuro di amarla profondamente... non se ne parlava di rischiare che qualcuno potesse soffrire a causa sua. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Forse Shun aveva ragione quando diceva di non poter essere un ragazzo normale; il modo di vivere dei comuni adolescenti, spesso fatto di cose futili e vane, non era adatto ad uno spirito idealista e puro come quello di Shun. "Dove vai ora?" gli chiesi temendo di averlo ferito. "A dormire. Tanto non è quello che vuoi fare anche tu? Cos'era quel tono ostile? "Shun... tutto bene?" Non si voltò verso di me e rispose, senza più rabbia ora, ma solo con tristezza: "Sì, buonanotte Hyoga."  
  
SHUN: Ma perché avevo reagito così? Mi ero ripromesso di accogliere Hyoga nel migliore dei modi, avevo giurato a me stesso che avrebbe avuto sempre un fratellino sorridente e disponibile a riceverlo nei suoi rari rientri, mi ero ripetuto in continuazione che non avrei preteso niente in cambio, che mi sarebbero bastati i bellissimi sorrisi del suo viso, le poche parole che aveva il tempo di rivolgermi. Invece non mi bastava. Non mi bastava affatto! Io volevo il suo affetto, volevo attenzioni gentili da lui, quelle. era vergognoso ma non potevo negarlo. quelle che riservava ad Erii; la invidiavo terribilmente! Lei poteva stare tutto il giorno con Hyoga, ridere e scherzare con lui, essere coccolata e protetta da lui. La invidiavo sì, ma le ero anche grato perché per merito suo Hyoga era sereno come non l'avevo mai visto prima, persino ora che si avvicinava la ricorrenza del giorno più tragico della sua vita. Sì. dovevo esserle grato: era così bello vedere Hyoga sereno, radioso, splendente come il sole! Andai a gettarmi sul letto e strinsi a me il cuscino. Volevo dormire per non pensare ma avevo anche paura perché il sonno mi portava sogni terribili: ripercorrevo le battaglie, rivedevo i volti di coloro che avevo ucciso. perché non riuscivo ad accettarlo come avevano fatto i miei compagni? Non avevo ucciso nessuno a tradimento, solo in combattimenti leali e.. per una giusta causa. Eppure la realtà non cambiava: le mie mani erano sporche di sangue!  
  
HYOGA: Deposi il libro sul comodino e mi accinsi a spegnere la luce quando udii di nuovo quel suono, lacerante e doloroso come il guaito di un cucciolo. Shun piangeva. Non era la prima volta. Mi chiedevo se avesse degli incubi o se, semplicemente, aveva bisogno di sfogarsi e credeva di non essere udito. Quante volte avevo avuto la tentazione di raggiungerlo, prenderlo tra le braccia e consolarlo; avevo già tenuto tra le braccia quel corpo efebico e dolce quando ero uscito, con lui esanime, dalla casa di Libra. Era stato come portare un'eterea fanciulla. Allora mi aveva comunicato le stesse sensazioni che provai, tempo dopo, nel trasportare Erii. Perché non lo facevo? Perché non andavo nella stanza di Shun, a fargli sentire che io c'ero e che volevo aiutarlo? Forse temevo di offenderlo, di farlo sentire debole o forse... forse avevo paura. paura di riprovare, abbracciandolo, le stesse sensazioni, la stessa confusione che già provai quel giorno nella casa di Libra. Sospirai e chiusi la luce, rannicchiandomi sotto le coperte. Quel pianto sommesso mi infondeva tanta tristezza, mi angosciava! Cosa gli stava succedendo? "Che cos'hai? Come posso aiutarti cucciolo?" mi trovai a sussurrare nella notte. Una lacrima furtiva e inaspettata mi solcò la guancia. Solo quando quei singhiozzi cessarono il mio cuore si alleggerì e riuscii finalmente a scivolare nel sonno.  
  
SHUN: Perdonatemi. Aphrodite, Andromeda nero, Vesta e tutti voi a cui ho spezzato la vita senza neanche conoscervi, senza quasi avervi visto in volto, solo perché vi ho incrociato sul mio cammino in campo avverso! Ancora incubi! Vagavo sperduto in quel mondo vuoto e nero, tra laghi di sangue che mi avvolgevano, maree scarlatte dalle quali venivo sommerso, nella quali affogavo, incapace di risalire in superficie. Era inutile. Inutile chiedere perdono se io non riuscivo a perdonare me stesso; sapevo che Aphrodite mi aveva perdonato, l'avevo letto nei suoi occhi prima che si chiudessero per sempre e in qualche modo questo mi faceva sentire peggio, ancora più colpevole. Tutto era scarlatto, il sangue mi ostruiva le orecchie, il naso, la bocca. Non potevo gridare ma la mia mente urlava: "Non riesco a uscire da quest'incubo da solo! Perché nessuno vuole aiutarmi? Niisan, Hyoga! Perché non capite che non ce la faccio da solo?! Ho paura!" E poi l'incubo finiva. arrivava il sonno profondo, un sonno nel quale, finalmente, potevo riposare; al mattino mi svegliavo con la sensazione di avere combattuto ancora, di avere ucciso ancora.  
  
HYOGA: Era ancora buio quando spalancai le finestre della mia stanza; mancava un po' all'alba. volevo fare una doccia prima di incontrarmi con Erii. Che strano. Il mio pensiero tornava in modo insistente su Shun, sulla sua tristezza della sera precedente. Chissà come stava ora! Passai vicino alla sua camera; era tutto taciturno. Non resistetti alla tentazione di dare una sbirciata silenziosa: Shun era profondamente addormentato, rannicchiato su un fianco e stringeva il cuscino al petto. Sentii le mia labbra piegarsi in un sorriso, mi trovai a pensare quanto fosse delizioso! Quel ragazzino era un guerriero? Aveva davvero combattuto e ucciso? Forse capivo i suoi sensi di colpa adesso. Un angelo costretto ad andare contro la propria natura non può non provarne...  
  
SHUN: Fu un trillo argentino a svegliarmi quella mattina. Sbattei le palpebre, momentaneamente abbagliato dal raggio di sole infiltratosi nella mia stanza e mi voltai verso l'uccellino che era venuto a posarsi sul mio davanzale: era un passero. Sembrava volermi invitare ad affacciarmi, ad uscire fuori in quella giornata luminosa per tuffarmi nella vita. "Grazie amico mio" gli sussurrai "ma non c'è posto per me là fuori. Non so cosa farci ma è così. Anche oggi starò qui, immerso nel silenzio e nella solitudine." Nella mia immaginazione, l'adorabile creatura mi rivolse uno sguardo pieno di tristezza e... pena. Pena nei miei confronti. Poi volò via; con lui sembrò andarsene anche il sole. la vita si era presentata a me per invitarmi a raggiungerla e al mio rifiuto era fuggita, offesa e triste. Ma com'ero messo bene, mi dissi con uno sprazzo di autoironia! Le prime cose che facevo appena sveglio erano queste elucubrazioni da poeta malato e malinconico e subito dopo mi asciugavo le lacrime, sempre pronte ad augurarmi la buona notte e a darmi il buongiorno. ero in uno stato pietoso! Una nuova guerra mi avrebbe visto sicuramente perdente e avrei inaugurato la nuova armatura, Andromeda la notte, facendomi uccidere alla prima battaglia. E forse lo desideravo pure! Una nuova battaglia. la sola idea che in quanto santo di Athena avrei dovuto aspettarmela mi fece quasi urlare per il panico! Tutti i miei desideri mi spingevano a rannicchiarmi di nuovo sotto le coperte, a rituffarmi nel sonno, lontano dai pensieri, dalla solitudine di quella casa. Ma ormai era giorno, non sarei riuscito a riaddormentarmi. Con un sospiro rassegnato, scostai le coperte e posai i piedi sul freddo pavimento. Una domanda continuava a riecheggiarmi nella testa: "Chissà cosa stanno facendo Hyoga e Erii?"  
  
HYOGA: Erii e io eravamo seduti l'uno di fronte all'altro ai tavolini all'aperto di un bar. La mia graziosa amica era allegra e ridente, gioiosamente loquace. La sua gaiezza di solito mi contagiava, mi riscaldava il cuore, ma quella mattina ero pensieroso; mi beavo nell'osservarla, nell'ascoltare la sua squillante vocina da bimba. Io invece non ero molto ciarliero; mi perdevo lungo la strada inarrestabile dei suoi mille discorsi e non sempre stavo attento a quello che diceva. Non la ascoltavo molto in realtà; continuavo a sentire nelle orecchie il pianto sommesso e solitario di un ragazzino in preda agli incubi, vedevo davanti a me il volto di un angelo dai grandi occhi sognanti, così tristi ultimamente, spalancati su un dolore che solo lui capiva e che io, forse, non avevo il coraggio di vedere e comprendere, per poterlo aiutare. Ero un egoista! Stavo godendo il mio momento di serenità accantonando i problemi di Shun. sapevo che c'erano e nonostante tutto facevo finta di niente. Se li avessi affrontati insieme a lui avrei dovuto fare luce anche su altre cose. cose a cui sfuggivo, alle quali non volevo pensare. E così scappavo anche da lui quando, in realtà, la sua compagnia mi deliziava. La mia mente mi giocò uno strano scherzo: per un attimo non ci fu più Erii lì davanti a me: al suo posto vidi Shun, ridente e chiacchierone com'era lei, felice della mia compagnia come io lo ero della sua. Ma che stavo facendo? Mi sentivo così in colpa, sia nei confronti di Shun che in quelli di Erii. non era giusto quello che sentivo! "Mi sembri un po' distratto. che cos'hai?" Quella ragazza sapeva leggere nel cuore di un gelido orso come me! In realtà, forse oggi non era così difficile, dato che ero davvero assente. Persino un cieco si sarebbe reso conto di non essere considerato avendomi di fronte. "Scusami Erii. forse sono un po' stanco." "Più che stanco mi sembri in un altro mondo" ridacchiò lei. Era molto cara; non se l'era presa affatto nonostante la consapevolezza di avere parlato a un sordo. Aveva un carattere così dolce e gentile. come quello di Shun in un certo senso. lui avrebbe reagito nello stesso modo. Maledizione, ancora! Ero con la compagna più incantevole che si potesse immaginare e, nonostante questo, il mio pensiero ritornava istintivamente su un ragazzo, su un amico; non era certo una cosa normale! Quanti uomini pensavano agli amici mentre si trovavano in compagnia di un'avvenente fanciulla? Il problema era forse che questo amico era così avvenente egli stesso da oscurare il fascino di qualsiasi essere femminile? Imprecai tra me: cosa diavolo andavo a pensare? "Come sta Shun?" Un segno del destino? O Erii mi aveva ancora letto nel pensiero? "Perché me lo chiedi?" le risposi un po' imbarazzato, ma lei non sembrò accorgersi della mia condizione. Si strinse nelle spalle: "Solo perché non si fa mai vedere in giro; non esce mai con te e Seiya eppure è vostro amico; cosa fa durante tutto il giorno?" Sospirai; perché non rivelarle le mie preoccupazioni? Con il suo intuito femminile, con la sua sensibilità, forse poteva darmi qualche consiglio: "Cosa fa? E' sempre chiuso in casa e non ti nascondo che sono preoccupato; lo vedo malinconico e molto dimagrito. di notte lo sento spesso piangere." "E lo dici così?" mi interruppe scandalizzata "Gli hai chiesto perché? Hai provato a confortarlo?" Mi vergognai terribilmente e non osai guardarla in faccia quando risposi: "In realtà no. il fatto è che non so come comportarmi." "Ma Hyoga" esclamò "E' il tuo migliore amico! Lui magari adesso è in quella casa grande e silenziosa e sta male, forse soffre terribilmente mentre noi siamo qui a chiacchierare come se niente fosse! Non è giusto!" Sentii un groppo in gola; quanto aveva ragione! Era vergognoso, ero un essere abominevole e insensibile. "Dobbiamo aiutarlo!" continuò Erii "Deve uscire da là dentro e divertirsi, darsi un po' alla pazza gioia!" "Credimi ho provato a dirglielo ma lui non ne vuole sapere; fa discorsi che mi sconcertano, dice che ha paura di non saper vivere come un ragazzo normale. non se la sente neanche di provarci!" "Certo non da solo. siamo noi che dobbiamo spronarlo e stargli vicino, lo aiuteremo noi!" Assunse un'aria pensosa, come se stesse ragionando e riflettendo su qualche piano segreto; poi, dopo qualche istante di silenzio, riprese a parlare: "Domani vengo a prenderti io alla villa e lo trascinerò fuori a costo di usare la violenza!" Concluse il discorso con una risatina e una strizzata d'occhio quindi chiuse le labbra sulla cannuccia e riprese a sorseggiare il suo tè al limone.  
  
SHUN: "Vedo che mi hai preparato la colazione Shun". Gli sorrisi annuendo, mentre posavo sul tavolo la tazza bollente. Hyoga ricambiò il sorriso e, per un istante, mi sentii felice, come accadeva ogni volta in cui quei bellissimi sorrisi erano tutti per me. "Siediti" gli dissi "ti prendo i biscotti!" "Guarda che non è necessario che tu mi faccia da servetto" ridacchiò. Be', almeno non era formale e serio come al solito quando mi diceva queste cose. "Non ti faccio da servetto, solo da amico!" Sembrava sul punto di rispondere, ma poi rinunciò e si mise a tavola; gli posai davanti lo zucchero e aprii lo scaffale, per prendere il pacco di biscotti. Non avevo previsto quanto si trovasse in alto e, saltando per raggiungerlo, calcolai male le distanze, con il risultato di far precipitare a terra quasi la metà del contenuto dell'armadio. Un barattolo di metallo mi cadde sulla testa, facendomi urlare per il dolore improvviso. Hyoga fu al mio fianco in un secondo. "Shun tutto bene?! Ma che combini?!" "Sto bene" gemetti massaggiandomi la parte contusa "Ma mi sa che un bel bernoccolo non me lo leva nessuno. e guarda che disastro!" Lanciai uno sguardo sconsolato al miscuglio di vetri, sale e biscotti sbriciolati cosparso sul pavimento. "Fa vedere" disse Hyoga spingendo via la mia mano dalla contusione e spostandomi delicatamente i capelli con le sue dita gentili. Rabbrividii e sentii nelle gambe uno strano cedimento. e il mio cuore batteva. anzi urlava, urlava fino a chiudere le mie orecchie a qualsiasi altro suono. Mi sembrò di sentire le mani di Hyoga tremare e bloccarsi improvvisamente; con un movimento un po' rigido si staccò da me e mi fissò qualche istante con la bocca aperta. era una mia impressione o aveva le guance rosse? Anch'io lo fissavo senza dire nulla, come incantato; lui si chinò e, cominciando a ripulire il disastro che avevo combinato, sussurrò: "Vai a bagnarti con un po' di acqua gelata, poi torna qui e mettici del ghiaccio." Deglutii, cercando il coraggio di fargli una domanda: "Hy.. Hyoga?" "Sì?" "Ecco. oggi. esci anche oggi?" "Sì" esclamò con uno sbuffo spazientito "Viene a prendermi Erii tra pochi minuti; ma perché me lo devi chiedere tutti i giorni?!" Già, perché? E perché si era innervosito in quel modo? Cosa avevo fatto di così sbagliato? Senza aggiungere nulla uscii dalla cucina, a testa bassa e gli occhi nuovamente inumiditi da un'ondata di lacrime. ormai c'ero così abituato che non ci facevo quasi più caso.  
  
HYOGA: Stupido! Ero uno stupido crudele ed egoista! Che diritto avevo di parlargli con quel tono? E soprattutto perché, perché l'avevo fatto?! La verità è che ero terrorizzato, lo ero dal momento in cui avevo posato le dita tra i capelli morbidi del mio piccolo amico; il mio organismo aveva avuto una reazione strana quando avevo stabilito quel contatto, il genere di reazione che avevo sempre sperato di stimolare in compagnia di Erii. senza mai riuscirci! Cosa mi stava succedendo? Quando avevo sentito il grido di dolore di Shun, un artiglio impietoso aveva afferrato il mio cuore, stringendolo fino a farmi male, fino a farmi mancare il respiro, la stessa terribile pena che provavo ogni volta in cui, di notte, lo udivo piangere e non avevo il coraggio di fare nulla. C'era un altro fatto che mi innervosiva: io odiavo quella giornata, quel terribile anniversario! Mi imposi di non pensarci. Passarono diversi minuti e Shun ancora non riappariva. Mi accingevo ad andarlo a cercare quando un domestico mi avvisò dell'arrivo di Erii. Così cambiai direzione e raggiunsi la mia amica mentre, con mio grande disappunto, il cuore mi spingeva insistentemente nella direzione opposta. Mi imposi di non ascoltarlo. non era giusto, io. ero innamorato di Erii. Eppure dentro di me sapevo che stavo recitando una parte, stavo mentendo a tutti quanti, ai miei due dolcissimi amici ed anche a me stesso! Erii mi attendeva nel soggiorno, graziosa e sorridente come al solito, nel suo abituale e semplice vestitino azzurro e i capelli biondi legati in una coda ondeggiante che le conferiva un'aria sbarazzina e infantile. Mi corse incontro e mi baciò sulla guancia, ridendo come una bambina felice; come non essere conquistati da una simile, gioiosa apparizione, che entrava in quella grande casa insieme al sole scintillante della mattina di primavera? "Dov'è Shun?" fu la prima cosa che mi chiese. Evidentemente non aveva dimenticato la generosa missione che si era imposta. "In bagno a curarsi un bernoccolo" risposi stringendomi nelle spalle "Ha avuto un piccolo incidente". "Oddio! Spero non sia niente di grave!" "No no. non sembra ma ha la pelle dura! E' abituato a ben altro!" "Gli hai già detto che deve uscire con noi?" "In realtà me ne sono scordato". Che imbarazzo! Non solo me ne ero dimenticato ma gli avevo anche parlato malissimo quando lui mi aveva chiesto se uscivo. "Il solito distratto!" Mi rimproverò come una mammina, puntandomi un dito sulla fronte e io non potei che sorridere alla tenerezza di quel gesto.  
  
SHUN: Inzuppai un fazzoletto e me lo premetti sul bernoccolo che iniziava a farsi sentire. La temperatura gelida dell'acqua mi diede refrigerio anche se non facevo molto caso al dolore della contusione. Cosa poteva essere quella ferita da nulla, per me che ero arrivato così tante volte al limite della sopravvivenza, con il corpo martoriato e ridotto peggio che a un colabrodo? Mi guardai nello specchio appeso sopra al lavandino. come poteva quella femminuccia che vedevo riflessa, essere ancora viva dopo tutto quello che aveva passato? Mi strinsi nelle spalle; era la malinconia, il dolore al cuore che mi faceva vedere tutto nero, che mi portava persino a disprezzare me stesso. Non avevo voglia di tornare da Hyoga. Lui aspettava Erii, non mi andava di scocciarlo. Uscii dal bagno e mi diressi in un piccolo salottino al piano superiore, a godermi la compagnia di due canarini che trillavano nella loro gabbietta. Aprii lo sportellino della loro prigione dorata e prelevai la mangiatoia per aggiungere un po' di mangime. Come al solito, la femmina si avvicinò tanto da posarsi sulla mia mano. Quando ebbi terminato di occuparmi di loro mi attardai ad osservarli: saltellavano felici, incuranti e forse inconsapevoli della loro mancata libertà. come dargli torto? Non avevano mai conosciuto altro che quella gabbia. "Io vorrei tanto farvela provare la libertà. ma non conoscete nulla là fuori. morireste in due giorni!" Anch'io ero come un uccellino in gabbia, per niente desideroso di gettarmi in mezzo alla vita dei miei simili, terrorizzato all'idea di non riuscire ad adattarmi. E poi cosa c'era di bello là fuori, nell'insignificante grigiore della caotica città? Tutto quello che avrebbe potuto rendermi felice, adesso, si trovava al piano inferiore, ad attendere qualcuno che non ero io. E quel qualcuno arrivò; percepii subito la sua gaia presenza, giungevano alle mie orecchie le sue limpide risatine. come biasimare Hyoga se si era innamorato di lei? "Cerca solo di renderlo felice, Erii" dissi tra me "Ti perdono il fatto di avermelo portato via. ma non ti potrei mai perdonare se lo facessi soffrire!" Mi raggomitolai sul divano, le braccia appoggiate ai braccioli e il viso su di esse, in attesa di sentire il portone della villa aprirsi per lasciare uscire Hyoga e Erii e poi richiudersi alle loro spalle. imprigionando anche me nella mia gabbia dorata. "Shun, che fai qui tutto solo?!" Sobbalzai, trovandomi di fronte Erii che mi scrutava in modo, oserei dire, preoccupato. Non risposi, mi aveva colto totalmente alla sprovvista. Erii mi prese per mano, costringendomi ad alzarmi: "Dai, vieni giù a tenerci compagnia!" "No. non voglio disturbarvi." Mi lasciò e spalancò gli occhi perplessi: "Disturbarci? Ma. starai scherzando. siamo tuoi amici!" "Sì ma. voi adesso dovete uscire, non è il caso che stiate a perdere tempo con me!" Mi prese nuovamente per mano: "A parte il fatto che il tempo passato con un amico non è mai perso, tu oggi esci con noi!" "Che cosa?!" esclamai come se mi avesse detto qualcosa di spaventoso. Erii ridacchiò: "Hyoga aveva dimenticato di dirtelo ma eravamo d'accordo che tu oggi saresti venuto con noi. è tanto che non ti fai vedere, i bambini dell'orfanotrofio chiedono di te, sai? E poi da quanto non vedi Seiya?" Già, da quanto? Praticamente da quando eravamo tornati dalla Grecia. Erii aveva toccato un altro punto dolente. non poteva indovinare fino a che punto mi mancassero i miei fratelli. Ma cosa c'entravo io con loro? Seiya aveva Miho, non gli mancavo di certo e Hyoga. be' la stessa Erii aveva sostenuto che si era scordato di dirmelo. cosa poteva significare questa dimenticanza, la sua durezza di poco tempo prima, se non che per lui sarei stato solo di troppo, una vera palla al piede? E non mi andava di trovarmi, io da solo, in mezzo a due coppiette felici. Poteva diventare molto imbarazzante e addirittura umiliante. soprattutto per me. "Erii. io ti ringrazio ma. non è il caso." "Perché non capisci che ci piace l'idea di averti con noi? Oggi pomeriggio staremo tutti insieme all'orfanotrofio, a giocare con i bambini. lo so cosa ti preoccupa ma non saremo due coppiette, solo un gruppo di amici che si diverte! E tu fai parte di questo gruppo di amici, desideriamo averti con noi!" Perché ci teneva così tanto? Le facevo pena? Notai Hyoga, che ci osservava dalla soglia della stanza, la schiena appoggiata allo stipite, le braccia incrociate sul petto. Mi sorrideva in un modo dolcissimo. allora anche lui mi voleva con loro? O anche la sua non era altro che pena? Tuttavia non potei più dire di no. Dopo qualche minuto camminavamo tutti e tre in direzione dell'orfanotrofio.  
  
Io mi tenevo dietro a loro, in disparte. Più osservavo Hyoga che chiacchierava e rideva con Erii come non aveva mai fatto con me, più mi convincevo di essere di troppo. Mi sentivo totalmente un estraneo; aveva avuto un bel dire Erii nel giurarmi che non mi avrebbero escluso. sembravano non accorgersi neanche che io restavo indietro, proprio per non seccarli, per lasciarli soli nella loro idilliaca, reciproca compagnia. Non era colpa loro, era naturale e giusto che fosse così e io mi stavo pentendo con tutto me stesso per essermi lasciato convincere. Quando vidi la mano di Erii intrufolarsi in quella di Hyoga, provai una tale stretta al cuore che mi sarei messo volentieri a piangere. non ce la facevo più, volevo andare via, scappare, tornare indietro! Passammo davanti ad una pasticceria. forse avevo trovato una scusa e mi fermai, richiamando la loro attenzione. quasi mi stupii del fatto che mi udirono. "Vado a prendere un po' di dolci per i bambini. mi dispiace presentarmi a mani vuote dopo tanto tempo. voi andate avanti, vi raggiungerò all'orfanotrofio!" Annuirono sorridendo. in fin dei conti non sembrava dispiacergli. Era la prima volta dopo tanto tempo che rimanevo completamente solo nel mezzo della città. e della folla. come ero diverso, distante da tutti. Mi sentivo osservato, scrutato. giudicato da quegli estranei che mi passavano accanto. Detestavo le mie paranoie. non mi conoscevano, cosa poteva importare di me a quelle persone? Era la mia insicurezza a farmeli vedere così ostili nei miei confronti. probabilmente non mi notavano neanche. Uscii dalla pasticceria con una confezione di dolci abbastanza abbondante da accontentate tutti i numerosi piccoli ospiti dell'istituto, quando mi venne in mente una cosa che avevo del tutto scordato: era la vigilia di un giorno importante. non volevo che Hyoga fosse l'unico a ricordare quel giorno, doveva sapere che io mi ero ricordato, che anche per me contava quella triste ricorrenza! Dovevo trovare assolutamente un negozio che vendesse fiori e poi tornare alla villa per preparare il mio regalo. all'orfanotrofio avrebbero dovuto aspettarmi un po'.  
  
HYOGA: Shun ci aveva chiesto di proseguire e ci aveva assicurato che ci avrebbe raggiunto subito, ma non arrivava. Forse aveva deciso di fermarsi a casa dopotutto? Eravamo tutti nel salone principale dell'orfanotrofio, quello dei giochi; i bambini correvano da una parte all'altra o perseguitavano Seiya. Lui era uno di loro, mentre da me erano un po' più intimiditi. non che lo facessi apposta a metterli in soggezione ma non potevo farci nulla se con loro ero molto meno aperto del mio amico. Quel giorno poi non avevo molta voglia di dedicarmi a quei pargoletti urlanti. era il viso di un altro bambino ad occupare i miei pensieri. un ragazzino che era poco più piccolo di me ma che aveva ancora il cuore puro e il viso innocente di queste creature spensierate. Lui però non era spensierato, non era allegro e vivace come loro. era così triste il mio cucciolo e io pensavo alla sua tristezza, non potevo essere sereno sapendo che lui non lo era. Perché, perché questi maledetti pensieri? Perché pensavo a Shun in questi termini? Lui era un mio compagno di battaglia, di avventura, un mio fratello d'armi! Il cavaliere di Andromeda arrivò in quel momento, presentandosi sulla soglia con un enorme confezione di pasticcini e il suo sorriso dolce rivolto a tutti. rivolto al mondo intero, come sempre! Con un urlo unanime una marea di ragazzini estasiati si gettò su di lui; non facevano festa ai dolci ma proprio al mio piccolo amico! lo adoravano, molti di loro erano ancora più legati a lui che a Seiya, soprattutto parecchie bambine che vedevano in Shun una sorta di principe azzurro o, più ancora, un angelo custode, l'essere perfetto, bello di corpo e di anima, pronto a tutto pur di renderle felici. Probabilmente per i bambini era come una creatura fatata uscita da un libro di fiabe. mi sorpresi a sorridere. erano loro che lo vedevano così? O non ero io piuttosto? Il viso di Shun si illuminò come un raggio di sole per quell'accoglienza; possibile che non se l'aspettasse? Si sottovalutava, come sempre, come era solito fare anche in battaglia. Vidi Mimiko, una delle bambine più piccole e vivaci, colei che da sempre aveva per Shun una incontenibile cotta infantile, impossessarsi di lui, tenendo a distanza ogni possibile rivale, difendendo la sua proprietà con le unghie e con i denti. Un po' timidamente Shun cercò di riportarla alla calma, mentre Miho si affrettava a prelevare le paste dalle sue mani prima di vederle spiaccicate al suolo. Un gruppo di bambini capeggiati da Mimiko coinvolse Shun in un gioco con delle palline; Andromeda si inginocchiò a terra, assecondandoli. E io continuavo a guardarlo, senza poterne fare a meno; eccolo il guerriero di Athena, confuso in una massa urlante di bambini, sommerso dalla loro vitalità. come stava bene con loro. ed era tanto che non lo vedevo così, sereno, sorridente.. finalmente potevo gustare di nuovo il suo sorriso. finalmente poteva riprendersi un po' dell'infanzia che gli era stata rubata. Spinto da un impulso mossi qualche passo verso di lui, desideroso di unirmi alla sfida ma non perché volevo giocare. semplicemente sentivo il bisogno di stare un po' in sua compagnia. E in quel momento la manina di Erii si posò sul mio braccio: "Dai, vieni ad aiutarmi con quelle piccole pesti!" E cominciò a trascinarmi verso un gruppetto di bambini particolarmente animato che stava usando le paste portate da Shun come proiettili. Come dirle di no? In teoria era la mia ragazza. ma perché il mio cuore provava un tale rimpianto nell'allontanarsi da quel gioco con le palline?  
  
SHUN: L'accoglienza dei bambini aveva fatto rinascere qualcosa dentro di me. Mi sentivo finalmente felice dopo tanto tempo, forse perché mi era così facile ritornare bambino io stesso, deliziarmi con quegli scherzi e quei giochi così semplici e ingenui ma che avevano la capacità di farmi tornare il sorriso. Quei visetti adoranti che pendevano dalle mie labbra, dopo tanto mi facevano sentire appagato. e soprattutto amato. Ma un angolino ferito del mio cuore, mi impediva di godere a fondo quell'attimo di serenità. la consapevolezza che, da qualche parte in quel salone, Erii stava scambiando tenerezze con il mio amore, stava facendo quello che avrei tanto desiderato fare io. Per un attimo sentii uno sguardo fisso su di me, uno sguardo che mi accarezzava sebbene non potessi vedere a chi appartenesse, sebbene continuassi a tenere gli occhi bassi, probabilmente proprio per sfuggirgli.  
  
Mi dedicavo ai bambini, facevo finta di niente. e lui mi guardava! O Hyoga, perché mi tormenti così? Dei passi. si stava avvicinando. involontariamente fui scosso da un tremito. E poi, come in un sogno lontano, udii la vocina squillante di Erii che lo portava via da me. Il sollievo si unì ad una delusione atroce, tanto che non sapevo quale dei due sentimenti avrebbe avuto la meglio. Sapevo solo che entrambi stavano rischiando di farmi piangere. Un'improvvisa pacca sulla schiena mi mozzò il fiato. "Finalmente sei uscito da quel castello!" stava esclamando Seiya, ilare e radioso come non l'avevo mai visto "Stai conducendo una vita da piccolo principe là dentro eh? Il palazzo dei Thule completamente a tua disposizione. bella la vita dei ricchi vero?!" Ma cosa stava blaterando? L'avrei volentieri strozzato se non avessi sentito dentro di me la consapevolezza che, in fondo, non potevo permettermi di riversare su qualcun altro la colpa di un'infelicità che era solo mia e che, con ogni probabilità, mi ero masochisticamente procurato da solo. Ero stato io a chiudermi là dentro e a isolarmi. nessuno mi aveva rifiutato esplicitamente. Per quel che ne sapevo, anche gli altri, forse, si sentivano rifiutati da me. I miei pensieri confusi e contorti mi impedivano di capire me stesso, di conoscermi. come potevo pretendere una comprensione altrui se io stesso non mi capivo per niente? Non risposi alla battuta di Seiya e lo fissai muto e quasi inebetito, tanto che il suo sorriso si sciolse come neve al sole e prese a scrutarmi fin troppo seriamente. Senza aggiungere nulla, mi posò la mano sulla fronte. cosa si era messo in testa? "Seiya." sussurrai perplesso. "Controllavo se avevi la febbre. sei strano Shun. non l'avevo notato subito ma hai qualcosa che non va!" La schiettezza di Seiya non era cambiata. "Cos'ho che non va?" "Oh, a parte il fatto che sei dimagrito qualche chilo, a parte il fatto che se prima eri pallido adesso sei bianco come un lenzuolo e a parte il fatto che la luce dei tuoi occhi è come spenta, io direi che va tutto bene!" La luce dei miei occhi. Seiya era davvero più intuitivo e sensibile di quanto appariva a prima vista. Mi ero davvero ridotto così male? E perché poi? Per totale incapacità di vivere come un ragazzo qualunque. no, non per l'incapacità. per la paura di non riuscirci! E questa mia insicurezza era accresciuta dalla lampante evidenza che niente in me era normale. neanche i sentimenti. neanche l'amore. Era così facile per i miei fratelli essere attratti dalle ragazze. perché per me no? Perché io continuavo a dover lottare per arginare ciò che provavo verso. verso uno di loro? I bambini continuavano a urlare intorno a me e io ero di nuovo assente; mi ero completamente scordato che Seiya era ancora lì a guardarmi; la sua mano si agitò davanti al mio viso: "Ehy! Ci sei?" Sospirando, cercai di raddrizzarmi e di darmi un contegno: "Sì. scusami." "Mmmh. credo che io e te dovremmo fare due chiacchiere!" Due chiacchiere con Seiya ? Certo, quanto lo avrei desiderato ! Non avevamo più avuto neanche la possibilità di dirci un "ciao" dopo la missione in Grecia. Sì, sarebbe stato bello fare due chiacchiere con lui.... se Miho non fosse venuta a reclamare le sue attenzioni. Be', cosa avrei potuto raccontargli in ogni modo ? Avevo provato a dire a Hyoga come mi sentivo... e mi aveva trovato ridicolo... aveva addirittura riso delle mie parole... perché Seiya non avrebbe dovuto fare altrettanto ?  
  
Per non parlare, poi, della confessione più imbarazzante : il mio amore per Hyoga... in questo caso, forse, più che trovarmi ridicolo, mi avrebbe giudicato pervertito e amorale... io stesso mi sentivo così.. Mentre Mimiko saltellava davanti a me per richiamare la mia attenzione sul gioco, il mio sguardo seguiva tristemente i movimenti di Hyoga e Erii ; i due scambiarono qualche parola con Miho che dalla mia posizione riuscii ad udire. "Erii e io vorremmo andare a fare due passi da soli... vi dispiace ?" diceva Hyoga "solo per pochi minuti". Miho gli strizzò un occhio : "Volete scherzare ? Levatevi dai piedi per un po' !" E così, ridacchiando, la bellissima coppia bionda si dileguò e io fui assalito da un senso di vuoto. "Non è giusto !" protestava Seiya "Perché quei due dovrebbero avere il diritto di isolarsi mentre noi siamo costretti a stare dietro a questi marmocchi ?" "Ma non capisci che l'ho fatto per loro ? Erii e Hyoga non hanno ancora concluso niente e se non ci riescono da soli, dovremmo aiutarli noi, lasciandoli soli il più possibile !" Sospirai.. Grazie Miho, pensavo, stai cercando di affrettare la mia totale condanna a morte ! Ma sì... meglio così... meglio per Hyoga... non avrei comunque avuto speranze, lui... non era come me... non era... diverso ! "Potremmo andare anche noi a fare una passeggiatina romantica" continuava Seiya, trotterellando intorno a Miho come un impettito colombo con la sua colombina. Lei non si lasciava distrarre e le sue attenzioni erano tutte dedicate ad Akira e Makoto che, come al solito, si punzecchiavano. "Magari appena tornano gli altri, eh Seiya ?" "Certo... allora non prima di questa notte ! Dai, che c'è di male ? Lasciamo i bambini con Shun, lui sta volentieri con loro !" "Vuoi fargli venire i capelli dritti ? Lo sai che questi sono un branco di pesti !" e nel frattempo afferrava un orecchio di Makoto, il quale cercava con ogni mezzo, di sottrarre ad Akira i suoi pasticcini. Seiya insisteva ancora : "Ma Shun è in gamba ! I bambini lo adorano !" "Oh, certo, è in gambissima ma non sa farsi rispettare ; con questi tipetti ci vuole polso e lui è troppo buono !" Aveva ragione ; un gruppetto di bambini assatanati era capace di mettermi in soggezione più di un nemico nel mezzo della battaglia. Intanto, Seiya stava diventando capriccioso : "Che guai vuoi che abbia per pochi minuti ? !" "Seiya... il guaio è che non è giusto lasciarlo da solo !" Intervenni per porre fine a quel diverbio che mi stava innervosendo... parlavano come se io non fossi presente : "Miho... potete andare se volete... non c'è alcun problema..." Seiya mi saltò letteralmente addosso, abbracciandomi il collo fin quasi a strozzarmi e arruffandomi i capelli : "Vedi, lui sì che sa quello che dice ! Allora, andiamo ? !" Miho era ancora titubante ma si vedeva che il desiderio di isolarsi con il suo Seiya la attirava parecchio : "Shun... sei sicuro ?" Annuii e le rivolsi il più gentile dei miei sorrisi, anche se dentro di me stavo piangendo... mi ero aspettato che sarebbe finita così... altro che giornata in compagnia degli amici ! Miho non oppose altra resistenza, anche perché Seiya non gliene diede il tempo : le afferrò la mano e la trascinò fuori. I miei occhi li seguirono fino all'ultimo, poi mi guardai sconsolatamente intorno : un mucchietto di visetti furbi e curiosi mi scrutava ; probabilmente, i bambini stavano realizzando che, da quel momento, avrebbero potuto fare quello che volevano... mi ero messo nei guai da solo, ero sempre stato abile in questo.. Mimiko continuava a richiamarmi al gioco e io dovetti ingegnarmi per convincerla che, adesso, non potevo più dedicarmi solo a lei e al suo gruppetto. I guai cominciarono subito : la bambina si ritirò in un angolino, imbronciata, con il viso rivolto al muro. Non ebbi il tempo di provare a rallegrarla, perché Makoto si stava dedicando, di buona lena, alla sua occupazione preferita : stuzzicare il povero Akira. Incredibilmente mi obbedì quasi subito ma non era lui il soggetto più ostico da trattare : c'era un ragazzino, Keiji, un autentico bulletto in miniatura, con una predisposizione innata a tormentare i bambini più piccoli. Uno di questi mi faceva molta tenerezza, perché mi sembrava di vedere me stesso alla sua età... anch'io ero sempre preso di mira dai bulletti del collegio... però io avevo un fratello maggiore che mi proteggeva... il piccolo Shin no... sconcertante anche questa singolare assonanza nei nostri nomi. Shin piangeva dopo l'ennesimo dispetto di Keiji e io lo presi in braccio per confortarlo. Intanto, intorno a me stava scoppiando il pandemonio : appena risolvevo un problema se ne presentava subito un altro. Ma come diavolo facevano Miho e Erii, due ragazzine della mia età e apparentemente fragili, a mantenere un minimo di ordine in quell'orda vandalica ? Eppure riuscivano benissimo laddove io mi sentivo molto più fragile e indifeso di loro. Posai a terra il piccolo Shin per correre a prevenire l'ennesimo danno di una bimba particolarmente pestifera e per sottrarre dalle mani di Akira i troppi dolci di cui si era impossessato : sapevo che a Miho non andava che mangiasse troppo... era decisamente... robusto... Mi voltai per assicurarmi che Shin si fosse calmato e.. non lo vidi. Un vago senso di inquietudine si trasformò in panico quando mi resi conto che di lui non c'era davvero traccia nel salone. Mi affacciai all'uscio e scorsi la figurina minuscola che correva verso la strada. Dimenticai ogni altra cosa ; mi lanciai al suo inseguimento, chiamandolo con tutta la voce che avevo... non mi ascoltava. In preda allo sgomento lo vidi avanzare verso il centro della carreggiata... in quel momento giungeva una macchina. Il tempo, per me, si fermò in un lungo, terribile istante mentre vidi me stesso che, istintivamente, mi gettavo sul vulnerabile corpicino, deciso solo a raggiungerlo prima della vettura. La macchina era troppo veloce.. un pirata della strada... ma io ero un cavaliere ! Sentii le mie braccia chiudersi intorno alle fragili membra del bimbo, uno stridore assordante mi esplose nelle orecchie, un mostro metallico mi venne addosso a folle velocità. Pensai solo a riparare Shin con il mio corpo.. non sentii nulla... il buio giunse prima del dolore.  
  
HYOGA : L'improvviso stridore di freni proveniente dalla strada vicina, subito seguito da uno schianto e parecchie urla sgomente fece sobbalzare Erii al mio fianco. Seguito dalla mia piccola amica mi precipitai verso quel frastuono... doveva essere accaduto qualcosa di grosso. Mentre ci avvicinavamo, scorsi Seiya e Miho, qualche passo davanti a noi, anche loro di corsa, inquieti perché qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, era accaduta vicino al collegio... troppo vicino ai bambini. E Shun ? Non era con loro... lui non aveva sentito ? Perché una gelida mano mi sfiorò il cuore ? Perché questa paura improvvisa dovuta a chissà cosa ? Perché questo presentimento che si insinuava come una serpe strisciante, soffocandomi ? Dov'era Shun ? Sicuramente dentro... era rimasto con i bambini, non potevano essere lasciati soli ! "SHUUUUUUUN ! !" Che aveva Seiya da urlare in quel modo il nome del nostro amico ? Perché si precipitava con quella foga verso la strada ? Perché Miho emise quel gridolino terrorizzato portandosi la mano alla bocca ? Giunsi al suo fianco, seguivo i miei movimenti come uno spettatore esterno.. tutto era rallentato, distorto... immerso in una dimensione irreale. Un fischio assordante mi attraversò il capo, coriandoli multicolori presero a volteggiare davanti ai miei occhi mentre osservavo un disperato Seiya che afferrava due corpi tra le braccia, uno dei quali, minuscolo, che sgambettava e piangeva... ma i miei sensi si concentrarono subito sull'altra figura, sulle eleganti fattezze, sul viso pallido incorniciato da folti capelli verdi.. e attraversato da una scia scarlatta che dalla fronte colava fino al mento... Non mi accorsi di essermi mosso, eppure, un attimo dopo ero inginocchiato accanto a Seiya... accanto a Shun.... non un movimento in quelle membra graziose... non sapevo se respirava o meno, non riuscivo a capirlo ! Un uomo a pochi passi da noi gesticolava nervosamente, ammucchiava le une sulle altre parole che non seguivo del tutto : "Il bambino è spuntato all'improvviso in mezzo alla strada... non ho proprio fatto in tempo a frenare... e un secondo dopo è apparso il ragazzo !" "Io ho visto bene quello che è successo" diceva un'altra voce del tutto anonima per me.. io non vedevo nessuno "Il ragazzino si è gettato sul bimbo riparandolo con il suo corpo... è stato un eroe !" Già... pensavo... come se fosse la prima volta... nessuno, lì, poteva sapere che quel piccolo eroe aveva più di una volta salvato la terra e tutti loro... Una folla era accalcata intorno al luogo dell'incidente, senza ottenere niente di più utile che una gran confusione. "Ma quando la finirete di chiacchierare ?" ruggì un furibondo Seiya "Qualcuno ha chiamato un'ambulanza ? !" Come in risposta alle sue parole, una lugubre sirena risuonò al di sopra dell'umano brusio... sì, qualcuno ci aveva pensato per fortuna.. La mia mente non connetteva.. non sarei stato in grado neanche di comporre un numero telefonico o di formulare una semplice richiesta... ero capace solo di pensare o forse di mormorare.. non lo so... parole di supplica rivolte a quegli occhi di smeraldo che continuavano a restare chiusi : "Shun... svegliati... muoviti, fai qualcosa, fammi capire che sei vivo !"  
  
Ci ritrovammo tutti nel corridoio dell'ospedale, in attesa davanti a quella porta che ormai era chiusa da un tempo interminabile. Ognuno di noi reagiva in modo diverso alla soffocante ansia che ci attanagliava : Seiya passeggiava avanti e indietro, le mani affondate nelle tasche, lo sguardo rivolto al suolo, corrucciato ; Miho, appoggiata al muro, piangeva con il viso nascosto tra le mani ; Erii, seduta accanto a me, era più controllata, ma con le dita sottili tormentava le pieghe del suo vestito. Io mi limitavo a starmene accasciato sulla sedia, maledicendo mentalmente il mondo intero e, al tempo stesso, pregando il Dio mio e di mia madre ma anche Athena e tutti i numi esistenti o inesistenti che fossero... non toglieteci Shun, non toglieteci il cuore del nostro gruppo, non toglieteci il raggio di sole nascosto nel suo sorriso... non toglietemi il mio migliore amico... il mio... E qui mi fermavo, terrorizzato dalla parola che ogni volta mi saliva alle labbra. "E' colpa mia" singhiozzava Miho "Lo sapevo... sapevo che non dovevo allontanarmi dai bambini !" Seiya la strinse a sé.. anche il suo viso era rigato di lacrime : "L'unico che deve prendersi qualche responsabilità, qui, sono io... io ti ho convinto a lasciarlo solo... io sono stato un capriccioso incosciente..." Ma perché non la finivano ? Era colpa di tutti, mia innanzitutto e, mi dispiaceva pensarlo, anche di Erii... noi che l'avevamo trascinato fuori, promettendogli una giornata in mezzo agli amici... gran bella giornata davvero doveva essere stata per lui... Non avevamo fatto che trascurarlo, adesso me ne rendevo conto... Odiavo me stesso e odiavo anche loro, i miei amici, in quel momento ; odiavo Ikki che, in tempo di pace, si comportava come se suo fratello non esistesse... se Shun fosse morto, tutte le persone a lui care avrebbero avuto sulle spalle la responsabilità della sua scomparsa... io per primo.. io, l'amico che abitava con lui a Villa Thule... l'amico del cuore che ogni mattina usciva lasciandolo tutto solo in quell'enorme e vuoto palazzo... l'amico del cuore che non aveva saputo capire i suoi problemi e le sue paure e che.. che addirittura aveva riso di queste paure. Strinsi i pugni soffocando un singhiozzo ; Erii mi posò la mano sul polso... Senza sapere perché, la respinsi, alzandomi con uno scatto rabbioso. Lei, nella sua infinita tolleranza, non disse nulla, limitandosi a sospirare... Probabilmente interpretò il mio gesto come una naturale reazione ansiosa, dovuta alla penosa attesa. Ma non era solo quello... perché non riuscivo ad assecondare i naturali gesti affettuosi di una ragazza chiaramente innamorata di me ? Di una ragazza che... amavo ? Era proprio questo il punto : se fossi stato innamorato di lei, avrei accettato i suoi tentativi di confortarmi... invece non l'amavo... non ero mai stato sicuro di provare per Erii un sentimento profondo e la certezza giunse improvvisa.. l'amicizia che mi legava a Shun era sicuramente più profonda e sentita di qualunque cosa mi legasse ad Erii. Il mio cuore reagì prontamente allo spalancarsi della porta, balzandomi in gola, mettendosi a pulsare come un forsennato nelle orecchie. Credevo che la testa mi sarebbe esplosa. Feci per alzarmi, per raggiungere il medico che veniva a portarci notizie e... non ci riuscii... ero totalmente rigido e gelato come una statua di pietra ; non avrei potuto accettare un responso negativo da quelle labbra. Sarei rimasto lì, cercando di interpretare le reazioni di Seiya e Miho mentre, più coraggiosi di me, si accingevano a parlare con il medico. "Sorridete" li pregavo mentalmente "Fatemi vedere delle espressioni di sollievo... vi supplico !" Quando Seiya si portò una mano agli occhi e Miho esplose in singhiozzi ancora più disperati, compresi che, in quel momento, avrei voluto solo chiudere gli occhi, addormentarmi, estraniarmi da tutto... e non svegliami mai più ! Il medico si allontanò ; Miho e Seiya si tenevano per mano, non dicevano nulla... cos'era dunque accaduto di così terribile ? Non c'era l'ombra di un pensiero razionale in me : semplicemente respingevo quella che poteva essere la più grave risposta in un angolino del cervello che non volevo neanche prendere in considerazione. "Hyoga..." Il sussurro preoccupato di Erii mi fece riaffiorare, per un attimo, dalla nebbia in cui mi stavo perdendo... e in quello stesso istante notai le mani di Seiya aggrappate al mio braccio... Perché mi guardavano così ? "Ti senti bene ?" fu l'ansiosa domanda del mio compagno. Cos'era successo ? "Perché ?" gli risposi con una voce che non riconoscevo come mia, attutita da quella nebbia che offuscava tutto. "Come perché ? Stavi cadendo, ti ho preso al volo !" Mi resi conto solo allora di quanto mi girasse la testa : avevo avuto un mancamento, come una debole donnetta... e neanche mi ero accorto di essermi sentito male... e ancora non sapevo nulla del piccolo Andromeda ! "Shun..." Il nome nacque spontaneamente, contemporaneo nel cuore e sulle labbra. Seiya sospirò : "Hai sentito quello che ha detto il dottore ?" Mi limitai a scuotere la testa... no, non avevo sentito e non volevo sentire ! Non dire niente Seiya, urlò la mia mente, abbi pietà di me ! Se per paura sono quasi svenuto, la verità mi ucciderà ! Non voglio sentirtelo dire, non voglio sapere che Shun è morto ! "E' in coma... non c'è niente che si possa fare..." "E'... vivo ?" sussurrai incredulo. I grandi occhi scuri di Seiya mi scrutarono, perplessi : "Sì ma... hai sentito cosa ho detto ? E' in coma... se non si riprende nelle prossime ore..." "Si riprenderà !" esclamai a voce così alta che alcune infermiere di passaggio si voltarono a guardarmi con aria di rimprovero. "Speriamo" sospirò Seiya. Accidenti a lui ! Era sempre talmente ottimista da rasentare l'incoscienza ! Perché proprio quando avevo bisogno della sua carica vitale mi tradiva ? Non l'avevo mai visto così abbattuto... era forse a causa del senso di colpa che ci accomunava tutti ? "E noi.. cosa dovremmo fare adesso ?" Era una domanda senza senso, me ne rendevo conto, ma era tutto senza senso in quella maledetta giornata ! "Ci hanno detto di andare a casa Hyoga.. è inutile restare qui... se ci saranno novità ci chiameranno" poi, Seiya aggiunse, quasi tra sé "Forse dovremmo avvisare Milady, Shiryu... soprattutto Ikki..." "E come lo vuoi avvisare se non sappiamo dov'è ? !" risposi rabbiosamente. Mi pentii subito del tono che avevo usato : "Scusate... sono molto teso e questo mi rende intrattabile..." "Sì... lo vedo" sospirò Seiya posandomi una mano sulla spalla "Vai a casa a riposarti... anzi andiamoci tutti... ne abbiamo bisogno". Ma certo, pensavo, lasciamolo di nuovo solo, tanto c'è abituato ! Anche quando piangeva, di notte, nella sua stanza, non c'era nessuno lì a confortarlo, neanche chi lo sentiva aveva il coraggio di raggiungerlo, di proteggerlo dagli incubi, dalle paure... dai ricordi ! Eppure, nonostante mi odiassi a morte, nonostante la mia coscienza mi esortasse a rimanere, mi lasciai trascinare via, attraverso i corridoi silenziosi e asettici e poi fuori, sotto un cielo prossimo all'imbrunire...  
  
Istintivamente gettai uno sguardo indietro, verso il cupo edificio che ci stavamo lasciando alle spalle... e lui rimaneva lì, da solo, mentre la notte scendeva... forse eterna per lui... Perché, perché me ne andavo se volevo prenderlo per mano, stringerlo, aiutarlo a tornare alla vita, a tornare... da me ? Lasciammo Miho e Seiya alla Yacht House e Erii e io proseguimmo insieme verso Villa Thule ; sapevo che c'era anche lei, perché percepivo vagamente la sua presenza alle mie spalle.. ma era come se non ci fosse... mi dispiaceva ma non potevo farci nulla : ero chiuso nel mio tormento, il resto del mondo relegato al di fuori. Non le rivolgevo una parola e lei, comprensiva, rispettava il mio desiderio di non parlare ; si limitava a seguirmi, rimanendo sempre qualche passo indietro. Probabilmente il mio umore la metteva anche un po' in soggezione, non l'avevo mai trattata con una simile freddezza ; in quel momento avrei trattato così il mondo intero, tranne una persona. "Non vuoi che rimanga a farti compagnia ?" squittì la vocina timida di Erii. Scossi la testa senza neanche guardarla : "No.. vai a casa..." "Allora.. ci vediamo domani ?" "Non lo so.. vai, ti prego." Rintanò la testa tra le spalle, mormorò un "buonanotte" al quale non ebbi la forza di rispondere e si allontanò così, mestamente, a piccoli passi, sperando forse che la richiamassi... Non l'avrei fatto... la mia mente non era neanche abbastanza lucida per provare pena per lei. Rientrai e, non appena ebbi chiuso la porta, tenni per qualche istante la schiena appoggiata ad essa, sospirando nelle tenebre in cui era immerso il salone. Accesi la luce e mi resi conto di quanto, nei giorni scorsi, la presenza di Shun, semplicemente seduto su quella poltrona, fosse bastata a colmare il vuoto opprimente, soffocante di quel posto.. un vuoto che urlava di agonia, la mia agonia.. quella di Shun... Ero così teso, nervoso che mi sarei messo volentieri ad urlare, avrei preso a pugni le pareti... Pensai che, forse, una tisana mi avrebbe fatto bene e mi diressi verso la cucina. Quello che mi accolse mi colpì come una pugnalata al cuore : rimasi immobile sulla soglia, rigido, gli occhi sbarrati, la bocca aperta per cacciare fuori un'esclamazione che non usciva.... Al centro della tavola si innalzava a darmi il benvenuto una deliziosa composizione floreale... non fiori qualunque.. i fiori di mia madre, quelli che lei amava tanto e che io le ho sempre portato nella sua tomba in fondo al mare ; una mano delicata e sensibile doveva averli assemblati in quel modo graziosamente creativo. Solo in un secondo tempo vidi il biglietto : lo presi, lo aprii.. le mia mani tremavano così tanto che per poco non mi cadde.. lessi... "Spero di aver ricordato i fiori giusti.. vorrei poter fare di più ma ci tenevo a farti sapere che questo momento così importante per te, è tale anche per me ... volevo che non fossi solo a ricordare l'angelo addormentato in fondo al mare di Siberia.. ti voglio bene, tuo Shun." Glielo avevo accennato una sola volta, sia il giorno esatto che il tipo di fiori.. e lui si era ricordato tutto... Allargai inavvertitamente le dita e il piccolo foglio di carta veleggiò lieve fino a terra. Tenevo lo sguardo fisso davanti a me, ero rigido come un pezzo di pietra... Le reazioni possibili erano due: rinchiudermi nel cinismo e mettermi a dormire o dare libero sfogo alla mia disperazione. La seconda reazione ebbe il sopravvento: una rabbia incontenibile si impadronì di me, esplosi in urla selvagge mentre afferravo tutto ciò che mi capitava sottomano, facendolo a pezzi... Piatti, bicchieri, soprammobili, quadri, tende.. tutto finì, stracciato o in frantumi, sul pavimento. Non so per quale strano miracolo, un angolino della mia mente rimasto lucido mi trattenne dal chiamare in azione il mio cosmo e mi spinse a risparmiare il regalo di Shun che rimase intatto sul tavolo : forse, quel frammento misterioso della mia mente sentiva che era l'unico legame che mi restava con Shun, l'unica speranza di vedere di nuovo il suo sorriso e i suoi occhi di smeraldo aperti per me. Non so quanto durò il mio sfogo ; quando ebbi consumato ogni briciolo di energia mi afflosciai di nuovo al suolo, come un pupazzo senza sostegno... poi mi alzai, quasi colpito da una scossa elettrica : cosa ci facevo lì ? Il mio posto era accanto a Shun, alla persona che.. amavo.. Non provai più a respingere quel pensiero, basta, non l'avrei mai più fatto ! Mi gettai come un pazzo all'esterno e cominciai a correre nella notte, sotto a una pioggia gelata che aveva cominciato a cadere da pochi minuti. Mi fermai solo quando giunsi davanti all'ospedale... Attraversai i corridoi silenziosi e vuoti, con gli abiti e i capelli che gocciavano sul pavimento lucido ; giunsi davanti alla stanza di Shun... non chiesi nessun permesso per entrare, sapevo che non me l'avrebbero concesso, così feci tutto da me. Avrei voluto urlare entrando in quella stanza, quando i rumori cupi e ovattati delle macchine mi ferirono le orecchie come gemiti d'angoscia nella penombra, rischiarata da un solo tenue raggio di luna infiltratosi furtivo attraverso la finestra di fianco al letto.. un raggio di luna, intenerito da quell'angelo precipitato in un mondo di tenebra e, come per dargli sollievo, per rendergli meno pesante il cammino nel buio, gli sfiorava delicatamente il viso con la sua carezza di vellutato chiarore. E così, grazie alla luce lunare, la prima cosa che colpì la mia vista fu proprio quel viso il cui spaventoso pallore era accentuato dalle bende che lo ricoprivano in parte. Un timore quasi reverenziale mi tenne per parecchi secondi immobile sulla soglia.. il suono ritmico dei macchinari che lo aiutavano a vivere mi faceva impazzire.. per un attimo fui colto dall'irrefrenabile desiderio di scappare via, lontano, dimenticare tutto, dimenticare... anche lui ? No, come avrei potuto ? Sapevo che se fossi uscito, un impulso del tutto opposto mi avrebbe inesorabilmente ricondotto lì, dove dovevo stare.. Se i nostri ruoli fossero stati invertiti, lui neanche per un attimo avrebbe preso in considerazione l'idea di fuggire, a costo della sofferenza più estrema. E così riuscii, con un enorme sforzo, a trascinare le mie gambe rigide come pezzi di legno fino al capezzale di Shun, mi inginocchiai, lo guardai... mossi istintivamente una mano per detergere la chiazza rossastra sotto alla fascia che gli copriva la fronte.. mi fermai con le dita a mezz'aria : vederlo in quello stato mi terrorizzava. Caddi sulle ginocchia e nascosi il volto tra le mani...  
  
SHUN : Mi sentivo così solo in quelle tenebre che mi inghiottivano ; stavo morendo, ma non ero triste per questo.. presto sarebbe tutto finito, basta con la solitudine, basta con la violenza, non sarei più stato costretto a vedere il sangue che sporcava le mie mani. Era sufficiente così poco... dovevo solo abbandonarmi al nulla che già mi stava avvolgendo, dovevo solo smettere di resistergli, perché mi dibattevo ancora ? Perché nonostante tutto mi aggrappavo così disperatamente alla vita ? Per cosa ? Per chi ? Forse perché mio fratello, solo lui, avrebbe sofferto ? Ma dopotutto, se ci teneva davvero tanto a me, perché non era lì, a tendermi la mano, a chiedermi di non lasciarlo, ad implorarmi di restare, come avrei fatto io con lui ? Perché non era al mio fianco ora che stavo per morire ? Perché nessuno, tantomeno lui, aveva bisogno di me, lo stesso, disperato bisogno che io avevo degli altri ? Ero talmente stanco, non ce la facevo più a lottare da solo... Ikki Niisan... in fin dei conti, arrendendomi, avrei tolto dalle sue spalle l'inutile peso della mia esistenza. Seguivo, istante per istante, il mio cuore che rallentava i battiti, sentii il suo sussulto improvviso. non era doloroso. sentii la mia anima staccarsi dal corpo. finalmente mi sentivo leggero. finalmente. Che cos'era quel filo che non mi lasciava andare via, quel vago rimpianto che sentivo, quella sofferenza che non era la mia? Cosa, chi mi impediva di lasciarmi definitivamente andare?  
  
HYOGA: Un cambiamento, un suono inquietante e continuo delle macchine mi spinse a riaprire gli occhi. non avrei mai voluto farlo, non avrei mai voluto vedere quella terribile linea verticale, piatta. Il cuore di Shun aveva smesso di battere, il cuore più buono, generoso, puro che avesse mai solcato la Terra, non avrebbe più arricchito, con i suoi slanci d'amore assoluto, questo squallido mondo. E, per reazione, desiderai che il mio misero, insignificante cuore si fermasse con il suo; per un attimo lo credetti davvero, mi sembrò realmente che il mio cuore si spezzasse, causandomi il dolore più lancinante e insopportabile che avessi mai provato prima d'ora. Rimasi immobilizzato, in preda a una totale confusione per qualche secondo ma la mia parte razionale, ancora presente in qualche angolo minuscolo della mia mente, mi spinse quasi subito ad alzarmi, a correre disperatamente nel corridoio, a gridare con quanto fiato avevo in gola: "Aiuto! Qualcuno mi aiuti!" "Che ci fa lei qui?" fu la prima cosa che mi chiese un'infermiera nel venirmi incontro. "Non c'è tempo!" la assalii "C'è un ragazzo che sta morendo lì dentro, chiami un medico!" La ragazza rimase nell'incertezza per un attimo ma l'urgenza della mia voce, probabilmente unita al mio aspetto pietoso, la convinsero a darsi da fare. Dopo qualche istante io ero dimenticato: un sacco di gente si affaccendava intorno al letto di Shun, nel disperato tentativo di riportarlo alla vita. Da lontano osservavo il suo corpo tormentato da quelle mani che volevano aiutarlo ma che, nella mia fantasia, lo maltrattavano senza riuscire a risolvere nulla. il suo cuore restava fermo. I tentativi dei medici e degli infermieri erano sempre più deboli, rassegnati, aleggiava lo sconforto, la sconfitta. Sempre più paia di braccia ricadevano lungo i fianchi, sentii sospiri amari echeggiare intorno al mio cucciolo, mentre io vivevo sospeso in un incubo che mi rendeva cieco; non volevo vedere ciò che stava accadendo, una foschia onirica annebbiava i miei sensi che continuavano a chiamarlo: "Shun. Shun. Shun." Due sole braccia ancora tentavano, una sola persona lottava per riportarlo da me; quando anche lui si arrese, portandosi una mano alla fronte e scuotendo il capo, qualcosa dentro di me esplose. Mi ritrovai a correre, anzi a volare lungo la distanza che mi separava da Shun, vidi il mio corpo gettarsi su di lui, le mie braccia avvolgerlo, il mio cosmo ardere per tenere lontano chiunque cercasse di separarci. nessuno osò toccarmi. Le mie mani scuotevano con forza il dolce corpo che giaceva inerme contro di me e io gridavo, come forse non avevo mai fatto prima d'ora: "Devi svegliarti! Non puoi punirmi fino a questo punto, non puoi andartene ora che ho capito. Svegliati amore mio, svegliati, ti amo, TI AMOOOO!"  
  
SHUN: "Non punirmi amore mio. ti amo." Quelle braccia che mi stringevano, quella voce. Oh Hyoga, Hyoga! Non volevo, non volevo assolutamente punirlo, né farlo soffrire, volevo disperatamente tornare da lui. ma io stavo morendo, come potevo fare? Era tardi, era davvero troppo tardi? Orribile scherzo del destino.. "Come abbiamo potuto essere così stupidi, così ciechi amore mio" mi dissi "tu non ti capivi e io. non sapevo leggere dentro di te, non ho saputo andare oltre le apparenze e ora sarai tu a dover soffrire." No. non doveva finire così; stavo morendo perché era quello che volevo in fondo. potevo e dovevo lottare! Allungai una mano verso il suo viso, mi concentrai verso ciò che desideravo più ardentemente in quel momento: asciugare le sue lacrime.  
  
HYOGA: Un tocco leggero sui miei occhi chiusi, un'ala di farfalla che mi accarezzava soffiando via le mie lacrime, un alito sottile attraversava improvviso il corpo che stringevo convulsamente, un appena percettibile sentore di vita che bastò a farmi aprire gli occhi su di lui. e fissai incredulo gli specchi di smeraldo che mi guardavano, il braccio tremante allungato a sfiorarmi le palpebre, per poi ricadere vinto dalla debolezza. Cos'era accaduto? Un attimo prima il suo cuore non batteva più e ora.. ora era lì, con quelle splendide labbra che mi sorridevano, che tentavano disperatamente di muoversi per dirmi qualcosa; e io non so dove trovai la forza per mormorare: "Zitto cucciolo. non c'è niente da dire. non sforzarti. io sono qui e non ti lascio." Le mie parole, per quanto incerte, sembrarono tranquillizzarlo davvero e io avevo tutte le intenzioni di mantenere la mia promessa; avrei sfidato qualunque medico a impormi di andarmene da lì. Tuttavia, in quel momento, nessuno si dedicava a me; erano troppo impegnati a bisbigliare l'un l'altro. L'unica parola che udii e che tornava insistentemente era: "Miracolo."  
  
EPILOGO  
  
SHUN: Ancora poco e sarebbe arrivato; il mio sguardo ansioso si specchiava nella vetrata della finestra. Non ne potevo più di stare in quella stanza d'ospedale. Per fortuna c'erano le sue visite. se avesse potuto, se glielo avessero permesso, non si sarebbe staccato neanche per un istante da me. Avrei dovuto essere contento e in effetti lo ero. eppure. aspettavo delle parole, una sua frase, aspettavo che ripetesse quelle medesime parole con le quali mi aveva riportato alla vita. Non l'aveva mai più fatto; parlava di tutto, mi rendeva allegro, mi portava regali di ogni genere. ma non aveva più toccato quell'argomento. Non mi aveva mentito, lo sapevo, lo sentivo con una certezza assoluta e credevo anche di intuire quale fosse il suo problema: non doveva essere facile per lui accettare con tanta serenità il fatto di essere diverso, di essere. omosessuale. E poi c'era Erii; lo capivo, lo capivo benissimo, per nessuna ragione al mondo avrei voluto che quella cara ragazza soffrisse, lei aveva bisogno di Hyoga. Sospirai portandomi le mani al volto; anche io avevo bisogno di lui e lui amava me, era ora di smetterla con le finzioni, con le cose non dette, non potevo più permettergli di evitare il discorso. Se lui non avesse fatto il primo passo, lo avrei fatto io, quel giorno stesso; avevo una paura tremenda, paura che mi confessasse di essersi sbagliato, paura che si arrabbiasse, urlandomi in faccia che avevo capito male, che avevo frainteso, che le sue erano state solo parole di amicizia trasfigurate dal mio momento di sofferenza. Come avrei reagito a una cosa del genere? Male, inutile nascondermelo, molto male ma non potevamo andare avanti così, non potevo continuare a dibattermi nel dubbio, era lacerante ; spesso lottavo per resistere al panico e all'ansia che mi assalivano. Mi concentrai, ordinando a me stesso di respirare profondamente e di calmarmi. ancora poco. qualche minuto e avrebbe varcato la soglia della mia stanza: ancora poco e, in un modo o nell'altro, tutto si sarebbe risolto, una volta per tutte! La porta si aprì e un esile ciclone biondo si precipitò all'interno. non era Hyoga; lui arrivò un attimo dopo, più pacato, sul viso aveva un'espressione indecifrabile, molto diversa da quella radiosa che lo illuminava quando veniva a trovarmi da solo. Questa volta Erii era con lui; non ci voleva, questo rovinava tutti i miei piani e non me la sentivo certo di mandarla via. Mi gettò le braccia al collo con un sorriso solare, mi baciò una guancia e mi salutò con la sua voce dolce, fresca: "Allora, come ti senti oggi?" Si scostò un attimo per scrutarmi con un'attenzione che mi mise a disagio: "Mmmhh, sei magro da far paura, dovresti mangiare di più." I suoi modi da mammina mi facevano sorridere e mi sentivo in colpa; lei mi donava tutto l'affetto di cui era capace e io ero intenzionato a portarle via Hyoga. la mia coscienza è sempre stata molto severa con me. al posto mio, una persona meno problematica non si sarebbe dibattuta tra tutti questi dilemmi: io amavo Hyoga e Hyoga amava me, almeno era quello che pensavo, e lui stava con Erii solo per forza. non era giusto neanche nei confronti della ragazza. Nessuno di noi era colpevole, eravamo tutti e tre vittime di un contorto gioco di sentimenti che necessitava urgentemente di una soluzione.  
  
HYOGA: Erii aveva insistito per accompagnarmi e io non ero stato capace di dirle di no. Mi chiedevo per quanto ancora sarei riuscito a fingere con lei, dove trovavo la forza per farlo e, soprattutto, perché lo facevo? Quando ero con Shun lei era di troppo, una presenza che non avrei voluto, come non avrei voluto nessun altro. solo me e Shun, era questo il mio desiderio. Ero un grande vigliacco, nutrivo questi pensieri eppure continuavo a stare con lei come se fossi il suo ragazzo. Anche Shun era turbato e Erii, lo percepivo dai suoi atteggiamenti, aveva intuito qualcosa, aveva notato il mio cambiamento. Erano entrambi vittime e io l'unico colpevole che li faceva soffrire, due persone troppo speciali perché io potessi meritarli. La tentazione di lasciarli entrambi mi aveva attraversato la mente ma ero troppo vigliacco anche per questo. "Io mangerei anche ma la robaccia che danno qui fa passare l'appetito." Sorrisi nell'udire la risposta che Shun diede ad Erii e mi avvicinai a lui, presentandogli un cestello nel quale avevo disposto alcuni dei suoi cibi preferiti a base di riso, formaggi e verdure. I suoi occhi si illuminarono ma, dopo qualche boccone, si stancò quasi subito di mangiare e lo mise da parte, promettendo che l'avrebbe finito più tardi. Di solito era tutt'altro che ingordo ma quando si trovava davanti qualcosa che gli piaceva proprio tanto, poteva diventare famelico. evidentemente non si era ancora ripreso del tutto. oppure qualcosa lo turbava. Erii aveva ragione, negli ultimi mesi era dimagrito in modo spaventoso e, da quando si trovava all'ospedale, secondo me aveva perso ancora qualche chilo. Maledissi me stesso: come potevo ancora nascondermi che io ero uno dei principali responsabili? Che cari amici ci eravamo dimostrati con te, piccolo Shun, ti avevamo abbandonato a te stesso e nemmeno io che vivevo al tuo fianco mi rendevo conto di quanto stavi male; eravamo stati vergognosi, tutti e io più di chiunque altro! Mi sedetti su una sedia accanto a Erii e mi sforzai di trovare un argomento per rompere il silenzio; nessuno di noi tre sembrava in vena di chiacchierare; sapevo che Erii era arrabbiata perché ultimamente ero molto freddo, quasi distaccato con lei e Shun. sembrava nervoso anche lui. Spettava a me fare qualcosa perché ero io il responsabile del loro malumore; raccolsi tutto il coraggio di cui ero capace e mi rivolsi ad Erii: "Scusa. potresti lasciarci un po' da soli? Shun e io abbiamo bisogno di parlare." Si mostrò perplessa ma, remissiva come al solito, annuì e si alzò: "Ti aspetterò fuori dall'ospedale." Salutò Shun e scomparve dietro la porta, senza scambiare con me nessun altra parola. Ora mi trovavo in quella che, fino a poco prima, avrei considerato la condizione ottimale: Shun e io finalmente soli. Eppure ero a disagio, come negli ultimi giorni non lo ero mai stato, probabilmente perché stava per essere presa una decisione importante, fondamentale, una decisione che mi spaventava; avrei riso di me stesso se fossi stato nelle condizioni di farlo, quanto ero ridicolo! Affrontavo con freddezza i nemici, a volte uccidevo con freddezza ma tremavo come un bambino nell'essere messo di fronte a una scelta sentimentale, di fronte alla prospettiva di dover guardare a fondo dentro me stesso. Anche Shun era in imbarazzo, lo si capiva chiaramente, non era in grado di nascondere nulla con quella limpida sincerità che non lo abbandonava mai, neanche quando si sforzava di celare i propri sentimenti. non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. Non mi guardava e i suoi occhi erano bassi. io non sapevo cosa fare, né cosa dire. Fu lui a interrompere il silenzio, senza muoversi, restando con lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie mani, i lunghi capelli verdi che gli celavano il volto: "Poverina. per quanto ancora hai intenzione di prenderla in giro?" Rimasi interdetto; qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi parola mi sarei aspettato tranne quella frase, pronunciata con quel tono tra il malinconico e l'inferocito, quasi sibilata tra i denti. "Shun. io." Niente. non mi usciva altro, non sapevo replicare nulla di consistente o di perlomeno sensato. Il viso di Shun scattò verso di me e, con quel movimento veloce, i suoi capelli danzarono per poi riposarsi morbidamente sulle sue spalle, mentre due smeraldi infuocati mi fissarono come a volermi trafiggere; era un gatto adesso, un bellissimo gatto, un tigrotto: non avevo mai visto niente di più fiero e splendido. questo era il tenero Shun, un anima tranquilla e dolce che celava una fiamma ardente nel profondo, pronta a bruciare in momenti inaspettati. "Non hai proprio nient'altro da dire Hyoga? Solo inutili balbettii? Il tigrotto aveva sfoderato gli artigli ed erano pure molto affilati; non lo vedevo così dal giorno delle battaglie alle Dodici Case e con me non lo era mai stato. "Perché sei così furioso?" Ero riuscito a dirgli la cosa più idiota che potessi trovare! Sembrò pensarlo anche lui a giudicare dalla sua espressione incredula. Subito dopo crollò nuovamente il capo, scuotendolo amaramente con un sospiro penoso: "Perché stupirmi d'altronde ? Stai prendendo in giro anche me..." La rabbia in lui si era placata, lasciando il posto ad un'infinita tristezza. Mi odiavo terribilmente, ero davvero bravissimo a rovinare tutto grazie alla mia vigliaccheria ; stavo distruggendo quel povero ragazzo ed ero sulla buona strada per fare altrettanto con Erii. "Mi dispiace che tu la veda in questo modo..." Maledizione, almeno fossi riuscito ad accantonare quell'odiosa freddezza difensiva ! "Se volevi restare solo con me per tacere o per dire un sacco di cose inutili potevi pure risparmiartelo ; l'hai fatta soffrire inutilmente." La sua voce si era incrinata, portando il mio malessere a livelli insostenibili ; non ero in grado di sentirlo piangere, in quel momento non sarei riuscito a sopportare anche questo. Caddi in ginocchio e gli presi una mano : "Cosa devo fare Shun ?" Ritrasse bruscamente la mano, si scostò da me fin quasi a cadere dal letto : "Te lo devo dire io ? Pretendi che decida per te ? !" Proseguì poi a voce più bassa : "Io ho già combattuto la mia battaglia per accettare la mia diversità, non posso combattere anche la tua, lo farei se si trattasse di lottare contro nemici esterni, lo sai che darei la vita per te... ma in una battaglia contro se stessi si è soli, nessun altro può essere d'aiuto." "Già... e in questo genere di cose tu sei molto più forte di me..." Non seppi sostenere il successivo silenzio e proseguii : "Scusami Shun ; lo so, sono un perfetto bastardo ma... davvero... mi sento perduto..." "Ma per cosa ? Cosa c'è di tanto terribile nell'accettare i propri sentimenti, perché ?" Scossi il capo e mi fissai nervosamente le mani : "Non lo so... sono confuso..." Inaspettatamente fu lui ora a gettarsi verso di me, ad afferrarmi le mani, ad accostare al mio viso due occhi aperti in tutta la loro grandezza, resi ardenti da un intricato contrasto di emozioni : rabbia, disperazione, supplica... speranza : "Non è così difficile Hyoga ! Guardami negli occhi e dimmi cosa pensi, dimmi... cosa provi realmente per me !" Il tempo si fermò, i nostri sguardi si specchiarono per un istante infinito ; quelle gemme di smeraldo mi ferivano il cuore, volevo gridargli cosa sentivo per lui ma non ci riuscivo, la voce era bloccata nella gola in un nodo indissolubile che non si scioglieva per quanto mi sforzassi di deglutire. Non riuscivo più a reggere il suo sguardo, mi sentivo soffocare e compii il gesto più egoista e vigliacco che potessi commettere : gli diedi le spalle e fuggii. Eppure era l'ultima volta... avrei posto fine a tutto, speravo che potesse percepire il mio pensiero : "Tornerò, sto andando a fare quello che avrei dovuto fare da tempo... e dopo tornerò da te, per restare.. per sempre..."  
  
SHUN Non riuscivo a crederci ; era fuggito, scappato via come un bambino terrorizzato. Cosa avevo fatto o detto di così terribile ? Pretendevo qualcosa di così assurdo e difficile per lui ? La mia comprensione nei suoi confronti stava scemando, non lo capivo più. Una sola cosa era chiara : si trattava di una situazione frustrante. La mia prima tentazione fu quella di alzarmi e di corrergli dietro ma le mie gambe, dopo l'incidente, erano ancora deboli e comunque cosa avrei risolto ? Doveva decidere spontaneamente di tornare da me, ogni forzatura non sarebbe servita a nulla. L'avrei aspettato ancora ; dipendevo da lui, ogni briciolo della mia vita si nutriva di lui... l'avrei aspettato per tutta la vita perché non ero in grado di fare altro...  
  
HYOGA Erii era seduta su una panchina davanti all'ospedale, sorseggiava un succo di frutta e sfogliava una rivista femminile. Mi notò solo quando mi sedetti al suo fianco e il mio evidente stato confusionale la sconcertò : "Che è successo ?" "Ti andrebbe di fare due passi con me ?" le chiesi a mia volta, senza risponderle. Si limitò ad annuire, mise la rivista nella borsa e gettò la bottiglia, non completamente vuota, in una cesta lì vicino. Era chiaramente preoccupata : probabilmente intuiva, dal comportamento che avevo tenuto dopo l'incidente di Shun, che quello che stavo per dire riguardava il mio rapporto con lei. Passeggiammo per un po' intorno alle aiuole che mitigavano, coi loro vivaci colori, la sofferenza di cui erano impregnate le mura ospedaliere. Erii camminava davanti a me, apparentemente rapita dalla bellezza dei fiori, accarezzava lievemente i petali con le dita lunghe e sottili ma sapevo che i suoi pensieri erano rivolti a tutt'altro e non erano sereni. Sospirai... non potevo tirarmi indietro ma che ingrato compito mi aspettava ! La imitai quando si fermò... il momento era giunto. Continuava a darmi le spalle, immobile, il capo chino : non si aspettava nulla di buono... forse era preparata. Udii appena la sua voce quando ruppe il silenzio : "Cosa aspetti Hyoga ? Vuoi che inizi a parlare io ?" E, per la seconda volta, rimasi spiazzato ; che somiglianza di reazioni tra lei e Shun... lo notai anche nel susseguirsi della conversazione. Si voltò bruscamente e mi pugnalò con i grandi occhi azzurri : mi sembrava di reinterpretare una scena già vissuta. "Vuoi lasciarmi Hyoga ?" Indietreggiai, come se fossi stato colpito fisicamente e, come già era accaduto con Shun, non seppi mettere insieme una frase sensata : "Cosa... come..." "Come faccio a saperlo, è questo che vorresti chiedermi ?" esclamò, tagliente, proseguendo poi a voce più bassa, lo sguardo sfuggente "non sono così stupida Hyoga... a volte posso apparirlo ma non lo sono..." "Non... l'ho mai pensato..." Ridacchiò ma così amaramente, una risata così diversa dalle sue solite : "Grazie del complimento." "Ti prego Erii... quest'ironia così triste... mi fa male..." Mi guardò di nuovo, gli occhi lucidi, brillanti : "Non ho proprio nessun diritto di farti un po' di male anch'io ? Solo tu hai diritto di farne agli altri ma che nessuno osi farne a te !" Scoppiò a piangere ancora prima di terminare la frase. Non sapevo che fare ; istintivamente le misi le mani sulle spalle : "Non è vero, io... meriterei di essere l'unico a stare male..." "Ma piantala !" strillò liberandosi del mio gesto affettuoso. Si allontanò di qualche passo, lasciandomi a fissarla, incapace di fare qualunque cosa, come un ebete. Si fermò quasi subito ; si portò le mani al volto per asciugarsi le lacrime. Era più calma quando ricominciò a parlare : "D'altronde di cosa mi lamento ? Come puoi lasciarmi se non siamo mai stati realmente insieme ?" "Cosa... cosa dici ?" "Mi stavo illudendo, volevo a tutti i costi considerarti il mio ragazzo. Il nostro rapporto era così diverso da quello di Miho e Seiya... mai un vero bacio, una vera dichiarazione... invidiavo Miho ma facevo finta di nulla, mi dicevo che avevi bisogno di tempo, che prima o poi saremmo stati una vera coppia..." Fece un giro su se stessa e ci ritrovammo faccia a faccia: "Però questa non è mai stata la tua intenzione, vero Hyoga? Hai sempre finto, non sei mai stato innamorato di me!" "Io. volevo esserlo." Proprio non riuscivo a dire qualcosa di decente, avrei fatto meglio a tacere, la mia figura sarebbe stata meno meschina. "Quello che mi chiedo è perché" continuò lei mesta, senza dar segno di avermi udito o, forse, fingendo di non avere udito "A che scopo tutta la tua sceneggiata?" "Mi crederesti se. se ti dicessi che il mio stare con te era una fuga?" Schiuse le labbra ma si vedeva che tutte le risposte avrebbe potuto aspettarsi, tranne questa; rimase in silenzio, limitandosi a uno sguardo rassegnato e interrogativo. Non avevo più scuse ora; ero io a dover parlare. Deglutii: "D'accordo Erii, io... stavo con te per... per convincere me stesso che ti amavo..." "Ma che senso ha ? Perché volermi amare per forza ?" "Te l'ho detto... una fuga... dai miei impulsi, dai miei veri sentimenti..." Indietreggiò, fragile, indifesa, totalmente disarmata : "Quindi c'è un'altra ?" Rimasi muto ; non osavo guardarla, affrontare la sua sofferenza mi faceva male al cuore. "Perché sforzarti di amare me ? Lei ti rifiutava ?" Scossi il capo : "La situazione era... è... molto più complessa ; ero io a rifiutare il suo amore, i miei sentimenti e i suoi. Questa persona soffriva per colpa mia, perché facevo finta di nulla, mi amava in silenzio e io non me ne accorgevo... probabilmente fingevo di non accorgermene e accantonavo i miei stessi sentimenti che mi terrorizzavano. Non sapevo capire questa persona, né ascoltarla e non ascoltavo neanche il mio cuore che mi suggeriva verità per me spaventose... spaventose prima ma ora non più... ho dovuto rischiare di perdere il mio amore per capire che non c'è niente di più prezioso al mondo, per capire che... la cosa più spaventosa non è ciò che prova il mio cuore, bensì l'idea di non poter essere per sempre al suo fianco..." Mi ero infervorato parlando, non avrei creduto di riuscire a gettare fuori tutte quelle cose, un attimo prima, quando ogni parola sembrava voler rifiutare di uscire... si trattava solo di trovare il coraggio per gettare fuori ciò che avevo dentro e tutto il discorso avrebbe preso forma, spontaneamente. Erii aprì la bocca solo per emettere un'esclamazione di stupore ; il suo sguardo pieno di domande si illuminò di una comprensione improvvisa. Ancora si voltò e fuggì via ; le corsi dietro : "Erii, aspetta, ti prego !" La presi per una mano ; non oppose resistenza ed aggiunse : "Non potrò mai competere con lui, è accanto a lui che dovresti essere, che avresti sempre dovuto essere. Probabilmente ti sta aspettando, ha già dovuto aspettarti troppo." Si allontanò, con calma, senza più voltarsi indietro. Non accennai a fermarla, non c'era altro da aggiungere e inoltre aveva ragione : il mio amore aveva aspettato decisamente troppo.  
  
SHUN L'attesa più lunga della mia vita, istanti interminabili, minuti dilatati in un'eternità senza fine... questo il mio stato d'animo dopo la fuga di Hyoga, io non esistevo in quei momenti, mi ero annullato nella speranza di un suo ritorno ; mi aveva abbandonato definitivamente ? Cosa potevo fare ? Cosa avrei fatto se avesse deciso di fuggire davvero, di non volermi più vedere ? Non osavo pensare a una cosa del genere, non sarei stato in grado di sopravvivere, per cui la mia mente si ritraeva sconvolta di fronte a una tale eventualità. Allo stesso tempo, tuttavia, non osavo sperare in nulla di positivo... semplicemente non esistevo, mi annullavo in un'attesa che non sapevo se, come e quando sarebbe terminata. In quella sospensione dell'anima restavo immobile, seduto con la schiena poggiata al cuscino, fissando un punto indefinito davanti a me ; non facevo nulla, non piangevo neanche perché mi difendevo con una sorta di non-vita. La porta che si aprì fu come una traumatizzante rinascita che mi rigettò nello scorrere normale del tempo. Lo vidi avanzare verso di me... per strapparmi definitivamente la vita o per restituirmela ? Si portò davanti a me, mi prese il volto tra le mani, affogai nel cielo azzurro del suo sguardo. Avvicinò le labbra al mio orecchio, sentivo il suo alito caldo sulla mia pelle, inebriante, sconvolgente... non capivo cosa stesse accadendo, non riuscivo a fare nulla, la sua voce mi accarezzò in un sussurro : "Perché tremi, Shun-chan ?" "Ho paura" riuscii a rispondere ma la frase viene fuori a fatica, in un soffio sofferto "Ho paura di quello che stai per dirmi." "Cioè ? Hai paura di sentirti dire che... ti amo ?" Una sola esclamazione, l'unico suono che riuscii ad emettere mentre lui lo sussurrava ancora, stringendosi a me, lo sussurrava più volte, avvolgendomi, coccolandomi con il dolce suono di quelle parole : "Ti amo... ti amo..." Non la morte... la vita racchiusa in poche sillabe, la vita alla quale mi abbandonai piangendo... dopo tanto tempo le mie prime lacrime di gioia... "Ti amo..."  
  
FINE 


End file.
